


Love in the Middle of a Firefight

by Caravaggiyo94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Banter, Demigods, F/M, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythological Beings - Freeform, Recovery, Self-Sacrifice, Sirens, Wingfic, Wings, gorgons, keith is a son of ares, klance, lance is the son of aphrodite, omg im so excited, psyche and eros, sex and love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caravaggiyo94/pseuds/Caravaggiyo94
Summary: He had helped him! He interfered in a mortal battle to help! The least he could do would be to thank me through an offering.“Stupid sword bearer.”An AU where Lance is the son of Aphrodite and Keith is the son of Ares and with the other paladins they have to save the world.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This idea has been bouncing around in my head for so long now that I just had to write it down. I'm still working on my mob AU story but I had so much written I had to publish it. Hope you enjoy it! If you do leave me a comment at the bottom :) I'd love to hear your thoughts.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Another arrow flies by his head narrowly missing his ear and he scowls as he glances up at the hill to see a girl nod to him apologizing for the near hit. He nods his head slightly and quickly swings his sword killing one of the enemies and heading further into the fight. He looks around as he attacks barely paying attention to the actual fight and examines the other people watching their fighting styles. Pidge was fighting something with a weird tentacle face, and Hunk was supplying more arrows and weapons to the other fighters to the far right at the edge of the forest. He should really be in this fight. He was a better shot than half the newbies out her but he was also the best blacksmith in camp and that probably was more important in a situation like this. He lets out a loud groan as he stabs another enemy watching it fall to the ground taking a step back when the black almost reaches his shoe. He continues on like this taking out anything in his path wincing when blood hits his face knowing it'd be a pain to get out of his hair...again. It wasn't his fault really. How could you truly blame the son of Ares for being good at war? This was his calling...at least that's what he'd been told since he could first pick up a sword. Everyone here had a calling. From the archers on the hill to the wine makers back at camp, they all had a calling coming into this world. It wasn't their fault that their deified parents couldn't keep their junks in their pants. 

“Behind you.” 

Keith twists his sword and jabs it back into the belly of a weird monster and hears it fall to the ground pitifully. Pidge smiles at him and glances around noticing most of the enemies have been taken out. She looks at him closely and smiles as she moves her helmet back out of her face.

“You were out of it there.”

He continues to look out at the field and nods.

“Sorry.”

Pidge doesn’t say anything but instead groans when more monsters run out of the forest. 

“What the hell?”

She moves her helmet down farther and gets into a battle ready stance as Keith smirks.

“Language Pidge.”

“Fuck you.”

Keith laughs and they fight back to back when the monsters finally reach their section of the field. After more monsters than Keith can count fall he heads towards the front of the fight with Pidge on his heels.

“Go right.”

She nods and disappears while Keith spins and stabs an oncoming monster. Why do they always yell? It makes it too easy. He looks around before pulling his sword back but an arrow whizzing by his head again makes him turn quickly. Where the fuck had that come from?

“Keith!”

He turns and sees a huge horned beast with the arrow in the center of his forehead having killed him instantly. 

“What the-“

Everyone cheers and he looks around once more trying to eye the archer that made that shot. There was no one in the trees or within distance that could have made that shot which just further infuriated him. He curses under his breath and pulls the arrow out wiping the blood on his pant leg as he makes his way back to camp. Who the fuck would dare take the kill from him? Pidge glances at him but doesn't say anything knowing from the dark look on his face he wasn't happy and probably wouldn't be joining them for dinner. 

“…Should I bring you food?”

“I'm fine.”

“I'll see you in an hour.”

Keith doesn't say much as he stalks off stowing his sword as he goes. Hunk catches up to Pidge and motions over to Keith. 

“What's with the doom and gloom?”

“Someone snaked a kill from him.”

Hunk looks at Pidge before watching Keith storm away.

“What? Really?”

Pidge nods as they both get in line for the food. Now that they were back behind the shields everyone was calm and happy, and no one had died so that was even better. Pidge looks around and mentally categorizes everyone like she normally did. 

“Do you ever question what we're doing?”

Her face scrunches as she contemplates Hunk’s question.

“What do you mean?”

“We wake up, train, sometimes fight, nearly kill ourselves then eat and go to sleep. Everyday.” 

“That's not everyday.” 

Hunk nods as they continue in line.

“Sure it is.”

Hunk thinks it over and shrugs once he gets his food. 

“Okay well we're almost 18. Then we can go and do what we want when we want...be real heroes and all that junk.”

Pidge thinks it over and eventually nods. That was true. Some of them would be heroes and some of them would go to live with their parents and some would do whatever the hell they wanted. The world was huge with lots of different places to see and people to save. 

“Have you thought about what you're going to do?”

“No.”

“Neither have I.”

Hunk nods solemnly and they grab an extra pack of food for Keith before heading off in the direction they last saw him go in. They talk about the battle and the way they should have strategized before heading in to fight, and finally find him hitting a dummy in the practice ring so they choose to sit on the hill watching him. When he finally calms down he walks over swiping his hair out of his face and rubbing the sweat out of his eyes. He grimaces when he sees the blood on his hands and smiles to Pidge as she hands him a wet towel to clean his hands. Hunk scoots over giving him room to sit but the golden item clasped to his belt gathers his attention.

“What's that?”

Hunk points to the arrow and Keith sighs and pulls it off to hand to him. 

“You didn't make this?”

He picks up the arrow and gently throws it to Hunk who examines it closely. 

“No I didn't...this looks god made.”

“What? How can you tell?”

Pidge leans over and examines it too trying to figure out what makes it different from other golden arrows.

“You can tell from the smelting and the designs. These would have taken a long time to make and the gold had to have been melted perfectly with almost no imperfections…I can’t actually find one. What’s different is that these markings are old school but don't look anything like what Apollo or Artemis use...so I have no idea who they would belong to.”

“Weird.”

Keith nods and looks around the skyline from the feeling of being watched...it was probably just residual adrenaline running through his body from the fight. He smiles at his friends eventually as he eats the food enjoying it settling in his stomach.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lance smiles when the wind lands him on his mom’s palace as he strides across the field slowly enjoying the setting sun and the many beautiful birds that live by his home.

“Lance? Is that you?”

Lance smiles and glides into his room putting the arrows and his bow away before going to meet his mother. The beautiful goddess lounges gracefully by the reflecting pool and sighs languidly when she sees him. She slowly sits up and lets her long brown hair fall over her shoulder gracefully while the jewelry she wears on her wrists tinkles like little bells.

“Ah my beautiful boy, where were you today? You promised me we'd go across the sea to view the new temple the mortals made.”

“Ah I'm sorry mother. Tomorrow?”

She smiles slowly and nods happily. 

“Yes I would like that, but what has taken your attention from me my beautiful one? I missed you today.”

Lance sighs and sits by the pool enjoying his reflection. His dark skin was unusual for his mother’s children, but she always said the way the gold and cerulean jewelry stood out on him was godlike. 

“My sweet?”

“Hm? Oh sorry...I saw the most beautiful boy today.”

She looks at him surprised to be hearing about a beautiful boy that had caught his attention.

“Oh? Tell me about him.”

He doesn’t even need to look at her to know she’s smiling through her question. Lance smiles at the memory and leans back slightly enjoying the sun on his wings. 

“He had hair darker than the cosmos and skin as white as milk.”

She smiles at her youngest son’s face and nods. 

“Sounds beautiful.”

“He was.”

“...was he a mortal?”

Lance glances at his mother knowing he couldn't tell her who he truly was. There was no mistaking the armor or the heavy sword he wielded. He was a son of Ares...and knowing his mother’s past with the God of vengeful war he would do better not to mention it. 

“I think so.”

“We he certainly wasn't a god.”

“No mother.”

She nods and stands stretching as she goes. Her long white robe gently hits the ground but as she moved it looked like she was floating.

“Don't stay up too late my child. Beauty rest is necessary for the most beautiful of beings.”

He smiles to himself and nods.

“Of course.”

She waves to him before stepping into her chariot and being whisked away into the sky. Lance watches her go and smiles to himself as he thinks back to the boy he saw today. Beauty and grace were ingrained in his blood, but this boy had been different. He was beautiful without being pretty. He didn't need the gold and gems Lance adorned himself in to be a masterpiece, he just needed the scowl he wore during battle. Lance laughs to himself and walks back into his room looking at all the beautiful items he had collected from his mother’s temples. Gods were supposed to stay out of the training camp of the demi-gods but Lance could never help himself when a battle broke out. It was fun to watch! All the people fighting, the different monsters and of course seeing the different children who would soon be heroes was entertaining. He had been heading to an island when a boy with raven hair and dark eyes caught his attention. Maybe it was the way he fought or the way he knew he was better than anyone around him but Lance was hooked. He had drifted to the treetops letting himself get a better look and he was glad he did. He was a son of Ares but not just any son. He was filled with rage and the understanding of war, but he was also contemplative. It was entrancing. It was only when Lance could see the horned beast sneaking up on him what he intervened. Nailing him dead center in the head made Lance was proud of himself but was confused when the boy showed only anger at the strike. He had helped him! He interfered in a mortal battle to help! The least he could do would be to thank me through an offering. 

“Stupid sword bearer.”

Lance flops onto his bed and enjoys the feeling of the plush material. Whoever he was, he was interesting but Lance had lost an arrow. His specially crafted arrows from Hephaestus himself! The designs were all Dionysus and Persephone but he cherished every one. They were so very special and a gift at his last birthday. Archery had always been a fascinating topic to him and after begging Artemis and Apollo to teach him how to shoot he had practiced everyday. He was great too, not as good as the gods of course, but still one of the best archers on Olympus. 

“I deserve a thank you.”

Lance sighs and turns over willing himself to sleep. Maybe he would visit the camp in a few days...it wasn't like he hadn't gotten invitations before. Coran and Allura practically begged him to go and Coran would mention it every time he saw him.  
They needed an archery teacher they said. Psh. They needed a child of Aphrodite to bridge the gap. Maybe he would take them up on the offer...only to get his arrow back though. No other reason...that's what he told himself anyway.


	2. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos! Y'all are great. Read on and let me know your thoughts <3

“Wake up everyone! Training starts in 15 minutes!”

Each tent groans as the loud announcement but Keith was already awake and out of bed running around the perimeter of the camp. He couldn't sleep and instead went for a run trying to sort out his thoughts but it unfortunately hadn’t really helped. When he heard the loud instrument playing he slowed his speed slightly to calm his heart rate. It wasn't until he saw a winged being floating from the heavens that he starts sprinting. When he finally makes it to the practice fields he's sweaty and out of breath making a few people look at him curiously which he ignores as he tries to get a better look at the guest. Pidge and Hunk wave him over and he quickly steps up to get a good look at the newcomer. 

“Well we have quite the surprise this morning everyone.”

Keith looks at Allura who smiles brightly as she addresses the crowd. 

“It seems someone has finally decided to take us up on our offer to let him teach you all.”

The person behind her says something under his breath making Allura roll her eyes but her smile never falters.

“Please welcome your new archery teacher, Lance.”

As she steps back Keith watches probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen turn around and smile at them all making his heart drop to his stomach. What the hell. People weren't allowed to look like that. Lance smiles at the crowd and his jewelry jingles gently as he turns. He had beautiful tanned skin, long dark brown hair braided carefully around his head and a light blue tunic draping his tall frame. His ankles and wrists were adorned with bangles and different jangling items that tinkled as he moved. Keith took in all the jewelry and the rich fabric he was wearing and tried to figure out who he was to afford all of that. The boy locks eyes with Keith for a split second and Keith’s chest constricts before his gaze sweeps to another.

“Glad to be of service.”

It wasn't until he turned that Keith noticed the white and gold wings attached to his back, which was a clear giveaway to who he was. Only one godly family had wings like those.

“No way.”

A few people turn around but Keith quickly clears his throat and looks away only  
to sneak a glance back up at him. A son of Aphrodite. He should have known. People weren't allowed to be that pretty, but gods were. It was terrible. Keith scoffs and heads back to his bunk when Coran sets up their training times. He’s almost down the hill before a voice slides into his ear.

“Are you not excited?”

“No.”

Keith frowns and glances around for his friends but sees no one.

“Hmm why?”

“Why are you-“

Keith turns around and doesn't see anyone so he looks up and is almost face to face with the new instructor. He smiles and flaps his wings a few more times before letting himself land. His feet stood out against the dirt clearing and Keith has to remind himself to breath. Lance watches him with a small smile as he circles him and twirls a piece of hair as he stares. 

“Who are you?”

Keith blushes under the scrutiny and only when Lance raises a brow does he remember that he was asked a question. Get it together Keith.

“Uh Keith.”

“Keith.”

Lance tries it on his tongue and nods happily after a few times. 

“Well Keith, I'm excited for you to start.”

Keith's cheeks flush and he rolls his eyes trying to cover up his embarrassment. Lances eyes shine, as he looks Keith up and down admiring the blush on his pale skin. Keith slowly crosses his arms and tries to focus on anything but the beautiful person in front of him.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“Because you need the most practice of course.”

Keith's brows shoot up making Lance smirk. Oh, this was going to be fun. He slowly walks around him and flutters his wings suggestively making Keith looks at them in wonder.

“Can't wait to train you Keith. You should get ready for drills...but maybe take a shower first. You smell terrible.”

Keith goes to say something but Lance’s wide smile as he laughs stops him and he takes off back into the sky. He can't help but stare at the thin boy twirl in the sky as he heads to a different part of the camp. 

“...what the fuck.”

“Keith?”

Keith turns and sees Pidge and Hunk staring at him with interested smirks. He kicks a rock before turning and walking off to the showers. Fuck pretty gods. 

 

Lance lands back on the archery fields and smiles when he feels the grass beneath his toes and the breeze that blows through his hair. 

“Enjoying it?”

Lance looks over and smiles when he sees Allura pulling out the archery boxes.

“Yes. I haven’t spent much time on the ground these days...”

She raises a brow and walks over handing him his bow and arrows he had stored earlier. He smiles and takes them thanking her in the process. 

“Why have you decided to take me up on my offer?”

Lance shrugs and runs his finger along one of the more intricate designs of his bow. 

“It felt right. Lounging around being adored by the mortals gets old after a while...”

Allura raises a brow knowing that was a very surface level answer for him but knows better than to pry. Their hair flies back as a powerful gust of wind making Lance smile. He looks away out at the ocean wondering if his mother had made it to the island yet. Probably. Her chariot was incredibly fast…

“Lance.”

He looks back at her as she smiles gently.

“Hm?”

“Does your mother know you’re here?”

He shakes his head making her sigh.

“Lance-“

“Allura…she thinks I should spend my days helping my brother match people together in love but that was never what I wanted.”

She nods understandingly. Her mother wasn’t much different. He hops onto the edge of the railing and watches her organize the arrows into separate quivers as he lazily swings his legs enjoying the weather. Her hair was slightly longer than his but unlike his rich mahogany it was a stark white making it stand out on her darker skin. A perfect combination of light and dark much like her mother Persephone. His eyes flick to her wrist as she reaches out and can see the gold pomegranate seed bracelet, that he is sure is from her mom, stand out against her pink tunic. She was gorgeous and was often a point of discussion with his mother when they first met. 

“The life of a god is tough I suppose.”

He looks at her questioningly but there's no malice in her look only understanding and mirth in her smile. 

“I mean it. Even though we have control over the world we walk on, doesn't mean we aren't trapped by that.”

Lance nods and watches her pick up a few flowers from the tall plants that grow along the observation deck and makes them bloom in her hand. 

“Have you spoken to your mother?”

She gently touches her bracelet at the mention of her mom and Lance knows he was right.

“No, but that's not that unusual. She is busy enjoying the world and I'm busy training the future heroes...we have differing opinions of what I should be doing.”

Lance nods and fastens his quiver over his shoulders careful to mind his wings. He gently stretches it out feeling it sting slightly.

“Has that healed?”

He looks at her questioningly and she nods to his back.

“Your wing.”

He shrugs and gently stretches the wing out and back. 

“Physically yes, but I still need help getting to my home from the wind. Short distances are fine though.”

Allura nods and watches him grab an arrow and take aim from his spot on the railing. He lets the arrow fly and hits the center of the target easily making her smile. 

“Your skills could rival any of Apollo’s or Artemis' children.”

“I bet they’d be just as good as me if their parents actually bothered to visit.”

She watches him shoot a few more arrows before tidying up a few things in the watchtower.

“...I'm glad your aim is as good as it is otherwise I might have lost one of my best students.”

Lance turns with a passive look and lets another arrow fly. 

“What?”

She smiles and motions to the forest. 

“I saw you.”

“Ah.”

Allura laughs at Lance’s expression but just shakes her head happily.

“I think your mom would have more of an issue with you saving a son of Ares than you actually being on the battlefield.”

Lance nods. Another arrow flies. 

“Probably.”

Allura watches him as he focuses on the target but a blush slowly appears on his cheeks.

“…Why did you do that?”

“Caught my attention.”

“Oh.”

He drops his arm and looks at her waiting for her to continue but instead she just smiles and turns to welcome the first group of trainees. His eyes follow her line of sight and he pales slightly.

“…I've never taught before.”

Allura shrugs and pushes him slightly as she heads for the stairs. 

“You'll learn fast and you're charismatic. You’ll be fine. “

Lance smirks at her as she walks to intercept them. Charismatic. Right. He sends another arrow flying before walking down the path to get them trying to ignore the soreness in his right wing.


	3. Pretty Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA. Senior year is kicking my butt. Here's a new chapter though. Hope you enjoy it!

3 weeks later and things hadn't changed. Keith went to practice, he tried to ignore his instructor, and he failed miserably at hitting the target. It wasn't that he couldn't hit the target, oh no that was easy, but he could never hit the center. It was infuriating! Lance watches Keith shoot arrow after arrow getting angrier and angrier as he does. A frown sets onto his lips and he casually strolls over taking in his stance and demeanor. Keith tenses visibly but doesn’t say anything making Lance smile as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

“How's it going?”

Keith glances at him and pulls his arm back trying to aim the arrow.

“Fine.”

Lance watches him shoot the arrow knowing instantly it was going to be off to be right. 

“Hm.”

Keith shoots and it hits exactly where he knew it would. 

“Do you-“

“No.”

Lance sighs and floats around Keith’s side so he can catch his eye and smiles prettily at him.

“I'm here to help. Let me help hero boy.”

Keith takes a moment to think it over before he sighs and looks over at him slowly offering the bow to him. Lance takes it and gets into the stance. Keith watches him trying to notice anything he was doing different than what he had been doing a few minutes ago.

“You're pulling to the right.”

“Yeah.”

Lance glances at him and motions to his shoulder. 

“You're tensing your shoulder so it pulls at the last second. Easy fix. Relax and you'll hit the target.”

Lance demonstrates and lets the arrow fly hitting center. Keith blows his bangs out of his eyes and nods stiffly. Lance hands him the bow and motions for him to continue. Keith does and it's still off making Lance laugh as he walks off. 

“Make the correction and you won't miss hero boy.”

Keith sweeps around and glares at his retreating form. 

“I have a name you know!”

Lance stops and a few other people turn to look at them making Keith ruffle. Lance smiles at him as he flutters back over to him making Keith stand as straight as possible. Of course he was taller than him, it wasn’t much but in this instance it felt like a huge margin. He just had to win at every stop. Lance looks down at him jovially. 

“Oh do you now?”

Keith rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah. I've told you it, but I guess I shouldn't expect someone like you to remember those kinds of things.”

Lance’s wings twitches angrily as he looks down his nose at him enjoying the height difference. 

“Someone like me? And what does someone like me remember exactly?”

Keith shrugs as he grabs another handful of arrows putting them in the quiver. Lances anklets jingle as he shifts his weight and Keith hates it in that moment. 

“Jewels, hairstyles, you know just pretty things.”

The way he said pretty makes Lance want to hit him, but he holds back knowing there are eyes on them. 

“I shouldn't have expected you to remember much with your head full of such important information.”

Keith watches Lance’s expression storm over and waits for the worst, but no hit comes. Lance doesn't even say anything for a minute before letting a dazzling smile grace his features. Wow, that could be deadly he thought. Is this how fish felt before being eaten by the sharks in the sea?

“Ah well since you know so much about me, what can I possibly offer you? I'll just go back to what I'm good at right? Being pretty in the corner.”

Keith watches Lance turn and stalk back over to the watchtower and tries to think of something to say.

“Thank you for enlightening me by the way! To think I thought of myself as more than a pretty face…”

Keith watches him powerfully fly himself to the edge of the tower and look down his nose at him when he sits on the edge.

“Maybe if you focused on pretty things too you could hit the target with some form of skill, but with the way you present yourself I guess that is a lost cause. Heroes are all the same and it's unbecoming.”

Keith goes to say something but the look Lance sends his way as he turns his head shuts him up real fast. The boy glares out at the field ignoring the curious looks sent his way.

“Practice is over. Leave.”

He doesn't even spare a glance at Keith as he places the bow and quiver back on their rack. He almost runs out of there when he does and tries to avoid looking at Lance. Pidge and Hunk catch up to him and their eyes are wide and Keith just groans and shakes his head. 

“Keith!”

“I don't know! Okay? It just came out of my mouth! Those stupid things came tumbling out and did you see the look on his face? He wanted to kill me!”

“I think he did.”

“Yeah me too. That smile was murderous. Definitely wouldn't want to be on the end of that smile.”

Keith groans again and pulls at his hair as his friends share a look.

“What do I do?”

“Hope it gets better?”

“It won’t.”

Hunk shakes his head and Pidge and Keith groan again. Keith looks at Hunk who just shrugs and they try to muster helpful looks. 

 

It doesn't get better, Hunk was right. It got worse probably. Every time they went to practice Lance wouldn't even look at him and Keith was pretty sure Lance stuck him on the hardest archer training course every time. That wasn't even the worst part though. The worst part was that Lance was infiltrating every part of his life! Whenever he looked there he was in all of his stupid beauty. And now he was friends with Hunk? What the hell! 

“Hunk!”

Hunk looks at Keith and says something to Lance before walking off. He smiles slightly but Keith continues to glare. 

“Hey Keith you okay?”

“You're friends with him now?”

“Wha- who?”

“Lance.”

Hunk has the decency to look slightly regretful but he just nods confidently.

“Yeah I've known Lance for years actually. He used to visit dad and I when he went to Olympus. We're pretty good friends actually.”

“What!”

Hunk looks amused and smiles when Pidge sits beside them. 

“What's going on?”

“Hunk is friends with Lance.”

“Yeah. Is that what all the yelling is about? Because-“

“You knew?”

Pidge nods and bites into her food ignoring the look Keith was giving both of them. 

“I'm surprised you didn't know him already. He's pretty famous around camp.”

“Why is that?”

Hunk looks at Pidge and shrugs. 

“He's just a cool guy...”

“And all the girls are in love with him.”

They all turn at the sound of a giggle and see a bunch of the girls fawning over Lance as he smiles brightly and plays with his hair. He was stupidly pretty. 

“I don't see the appeal.”

“Seriously? He's beautiful. Everyone thinks so. It’s kind of impossible not to think so actually.”

Pidge nods and looks at Keith.

“Mhm it's true. It's a thing with Aphrodite's kids. Tons of beauty on the outside and usually super shallow and manipulative on the inside, but Lance is different.”

“What does that mean? He doesn't seem that different. He's adorned himself in so many jewels I'm surprised he isn't Earth bound from the weight.”

Hunk laughs and bites into his meat as Keith continues to fume on the bench across from them.

“I think you judged him too soon.” 

Keith sighs and knows they're right, but he was just so annoying! He needed to be a fighter with all types of weapons, and archery was usually the starter for most heroes, but he always actively avoided it…he needed help. 

“...What do I do? He hates me.”

Keith sighs and places his head on the table. Pidge looks at him sympathetically and pats his head. 

“Apologize?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay.”

Hunk smiles and nods to Lance when his eyes wander over to their table. Lance’s smile falls when he sees Keith's head on the table but his attention is brought back to the beauties in front of him when one of them grabs his tunic, but his smile doesn’t nearly reach his ears like before.


	4. Remember My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey everybody. I've been in a super inspired writing mood so I actually finished three chapter of this and three chapters of my other story this week. Get ready. Hope you enjoy this and if you don't let me know haha okay have a great weekend.

A week goes by and neither one of them had talked, and if Keith was being honest he had chickened out at the last minute always. Not today. Today he would apologize...hopefully. Archery was the last thing on their schedule for the day and he patiently waited in line to turn his bow in. His shooting had gone the same way as always and it was more than a little frustrating especially when he knew Lance was laughing at him…maybe…or not. Lance hadn’t actually looked at him once throughout the entire practice. When everyone else had pretty much cleared out he sighs getting rid of his nerves and steels his face for what would probably be one of the hardest things he's ever done. 

“Hey.”

Lance looks up at him and takes a second to look him over before continuing to polish his own bow. Keith had found him sitting on the lookout platform and knew this would be the only time he could get Lance alone like this. He shuffles up the steps and pauses at the top, making Lance pause his polishing.

“What?”

Keith looks at him and bites his lip working up the courage to speak. 

“I uh just wanted to say...”

Lance glances at him raising a brow waiting for him to continue. 

“What? I don't have all day and-“

Keith bristles at his dismissal but he steps in front of Lance making him stare up at him from his seat.

“I'm sorry!”

Lance stops and looks at the man in front of him surprised, but the anger in his expression was still there. 

“…Oh.”

Keith nods and stares at the ground for a solid minute sorting through his emotions.

“I'm sorry for what I said the other day. It was wrong and not accurate and I took out my frustration on you.”

Lance doesn't say anything right away but his wings pick up slightly and he's giving his full attention to him. Keith looks up at him when he sees his feet move and catches his breath when he looks at him. His head is resting delicately on his hand while his bow sits snugly in his lap. Instead of his typical shade of blue tunic he was in red and gold with the same type of jewelry on his long limbs but instead of braids he had his hair up with a few curled pieces hanging down framing his face. He was a vision. Lance smirks at him and shakes his head making his earrings and curls swing.

“...you're an asshole.”

Keith stiffens but nods at his assessment.

“Yeah.”

“You must get that from your dad.” 

Keith ruffles slightly but just shrugs. 

“Maybe. I wouldn't know.”

Now that got Lance’s attention. His dark blue eyes look at him closely and confused. Keith was stiffer than a board but his eyes looked anywhere but at Lance’s face. There was a soft dusting of pink across his face-forcing Lance to swallow. He looked so cute.

“What do you mean you don't know? You've never met your dad?”

Keith shakes his head and takes a seat across from him enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. 

“Oh...I'm sorry.”

“Why?”

Lance pauses and eventually shrugs.

“Because he's your dad?”

Keith scoffs and an angry smirk settles on his lips.

“So? He's basically just a sperm donor at this point.”

Lance laughs lightly at that and Keith can't think of a single sound in the world that was more beautiful. He smiles at Keith and shifts his position to look at him better.

“I don't even know who my dad is.”

Keith blinks at that and gets comfortable on the bench beside him. 

“Oh? I had assumed it was another god-“

Lance rolls his eyes and sinks into the seat slightly.

“My mother is the goddess of love...I think it'd be weird if I did know who the mortal was you know? She’d have to actually remember him.”

“Oh I see.”

Lance smiles slightly and shrugs slinging his bow around his shoulder. 

“Tough life of being a love goddess you know? The hardest part is names.”

Keith chuckles and shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Ah that’s right. You’re not pretty like me so you have more important things to remember right?”

Keith gulps and Lance’s expression had switched to lethal in an instant, but his eyes didn’t hold the hatred like they did before. Lance was standing slightly in front of Keith taking up his entire field of vision.

“Just so you know, I am pretty and my head is full of useless information like how to keep my hair sleek and my skin radiant.”

Keith looks from his exposed skin to his hair as Lance gets impossibly close to him. His back straightens against the bench as Lance stands directly in front of him letting Keith take him in. His legs were long and toned, he was adorned like a precious idol, and the deep red stood out front his skin beautifully.

“But.”

His eyes snap up to Lance’s face who just smirks making Keith blush. Great. He caught him looking. 

“But?”

He hoped his voice didn’t waver as much as he thought it did but Lance’s smirk makes him think it did.

“But, I am also an incredibly good shot and was trained by Artemis and Apollo so you will listen to me when I give you instructions or I won't help you. There is no point in me wasting my time on a stupid arrogant little boy who thinks he knows best.”

Keith winces. Ouch. He had deserved that. 

“And I will call you whatever I want because you haven't earned me to call you by your name yet...that's only for very special individuals, like the ones who take me seriously.”

Keith's mouth falls open slightly when he winks down at him. He takes a few steps back and walks to the stairs of the tower keeping Keith’s eyes on him.

“Earn your name hero. Make me remember it.”

Keith nods shakily and Lance takes a step back almost off the step but in a second he's up in the air with a gust of wind left in his place. Keith stares up at the sky and feels himself genuinely smile for the first time in a long time. What an interesting person. He slowly gets up and heads back to his spot after grabbing a new quiver of arrows. He sends one after another down the course missing the center slightly every time. Damn. Maybe he would need more practice than he thought. Why couldn't this come naturally to him like strategy or combat training did? Ugh. He walks down to grab the arrows resigning himself to the fact that he would be here for a while. 

 

Lance had seen the improvement in his stance and his aim but there was still something off that made Keith miss. The boy leans onto the railing in front of him and watches him shoot until Keith looks at him annoyed so he laughs and walks over. 

“You're tense.”

Keith rolls his eyes and nods.

“I'm annoyed.”

Lance laughs lightly and hits him with his wing as he steps around him.

“Well knock it off. Being tense doesn't help your already terrible shot.”

Keith looks at him pointedly but Lance smiles brightly ignoring his annoyed expression.

“Never does.”

Lance raises a brow and Keith just looks away blushing slightly. Lance chooses to ignore the comment and smacks his arm lightly.

“Raise your arm again.”

Keith does as he's told and gets into the stance, letting Lance look him over. He hits his elbow gently making him raise it and he widens his stance before smiling and tapping his shoulders. 

“Your muscles are tense.”

“Maybe I'm just that muscular?”

Lance smiles at the offhand comment and nudges his head into a better position.

“I’m sure you are, but you can be both you know.”

Keith doesn't say anything and lets the arrow fly. It misses.

“Well your stance and everything is perfect so it must not be physical, unfortunately.”

Keith glances back at him but Lance just continues.

“Loosen up. Think of something that makes you calm and happy. That'll help. I didn't expect it to take you this long to get it soo get it together hero boy.”

Keith watches him walk off and he sighs letting himself calm down. He could do this. He continues to shoot until its gets dark and his fingers sting from pulling the bowstring back. It was almost time for dinner and then he'd have to officially leave. He lets another arrow fly before angrily huffing and sliding his fingers through his long hair. 

“Come on Keith. Get it together! This is easy.”

He raises his arm and makes the slight corrections Lance had told him about. He was still tense. Calm down. Why was this so hard? He wracks his brain to find a calm memory and the only one he landing on was of Lance and him talking the other night. Better than nothing he guessed. He sighs and lets the arrow go before opening his eyes. Holy shit. 

“You've got to be kidding me.”

It was directly in the center. This was obviously a mistake. He walks to the other target and does the same thing and gets the same result. What the hell. The sun sinks further into the horizon and he quickly grabs the rest of the arrows to finish off the other targets. He does this for all the targets and smiles to himself. 

“Take that pretty boy.”

He continues to shoot enjoying the feeling of the arrow rushing past his hand into the air. It was freeing in a way. The horn sounding in the background makes him turn and sprint down the hill. When he reaches the tent his eyes sweep the masses and he sees Pidge standing on the bench with Hunk next to her. 

“Keith over here!”

Keith nods to Pidge and Hunk but continues searching for the one person he needed to see right now. He's surprised at how hard it was to find him considering the usual crowd that followed him everywhere. His eyes finally catch a glimpse of the white feathers and his feet start moving on their own. Before he knows it he's in front of Lance and surrounded by his admirers who all pause their discussion when their idol’s face turns away from them and up to Keith. Lance’s smile widens and Keith blushes when he sees his dimples appear. So cute. 

“What-“

Lance stares at the bow and quiver still gripped in Keith’s hand forcing Keith to remember why he ran all the way here.

“Keith. My name is Keith. I earned it and you better remember it.”

Lance stares at him before standing quickly and flying out of the tent. Keith smiles when the gust of air makes his hair fly back and his tunic ruffle. People turn their attention back to Keith who blushes when he realizes all their eyes are on them but he continues to awkwardly stand there for a few more second before turning and walking towards his friends. Hunk and Pidge look at him with matching confused expressions but before they can ask Lance’s voice rings out across the tent.

“Keith!”

He turns and a heavy weight lands on him making him take a few steps back. His arms wrap around a thin waist and he feels arms land around his neck.

“Whoa!”

“Good job Keithy boy! I knew you could do it.”

By now everyone had turned their attention to the two of them and Keith just wanted to disappear. Lance’s smile was huge and for a moment Keith forgets where they are, but Lance gently gets down and runs his hand across the others cheek. 

“Good job Keith.”

Lance winks at him again and takes his place amongst his admirers all the while keeping an eye on Keith. The shorter boy turns and can feel his cheeks burning as he takes a seat across from Pidge and Hunk who are speechless. 

“What-“

“I don't- I can't- ugh.”

Keith groans and looks down at his plate hiding his smile when he touches his cheek making his face turn a bright shade of red.

“Everyone is staring at you.”

Keith looks up and around at the surrounding people letting his normal unimpressed facial expression fall back onto his face.

“Well everyone should mind their own damn business.”

Multiple people look away quickly making him smirk. He liked that he was scary when he wanted to be. 

“...told you that you judged him too quickly.”

Hunk smiles slightly and pushes his cup of wine over to him.

“You were right. I'm also a great shot by the way.”

Pidge nods as she cuts into her food. 

“Mhm what changed? Because you were horrible a few hours ago.”

Keith flicks a bone at her as he rolls his eyes.

“Lance told me I was tense so I had to relax. Think of happy memories and all that.”

Pidge sends a knowing look to Hunk and chuckles quietly.

“What was your happy thought about?”

“Uh I don’t know…killing some monster or something.”

Pidge nods slowly and sips her wine before giving him a pointed look.

“You sure it wasn’t about Lance?”

Keith splutters and looks at Pidge like they had gone completely insane.

“I don't- shut up.”

Pidge laughs and Hunk smiles before finishing their food.

“I think it's nice you guys are friends now. Lance is really cool.”

Keith nods and looks back over his shoulder at the aforementioned person and Lance catches his eye smiling to himself. Keith sighs and looks back at Hunk as he starts eating. 

“Yeah he's something.”


	5. Jewels and Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think :)

A few days later Hunk makes his way up to the tower enjoying the sun on his face as he looks out at the bay and the horizon. His eyes drift over the structure that was made to look out at the surrounding land as a defense against invading people, but now it was more of a place to enjoy the view. 

“Hunk!”

Lance smiles at him as he reclines on the ledge of the tower waiting for him to get closer. Hunk finishes up the last few flights of stairs as he makes his way towards his friend.

“I knew you'd be up here Lance.”

Lance raises a brow as he stretches out his arms and legs enjoying the way the sun glints off his jewelry on his ankles. 

“Hmm and why are you coming to look for me?”

“To talk and catch up.”

Lance nods and eyes him as he sits down next to his feet. He slowly sits up and crosses a leg beneath himself letting him be face to face with his friend. 

“Everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh yeah of course. Just another day in paradise.”

Lance raises a brow but doesn't say anything. 

“...so you and Keith huh?”

“What?”

Hunk smiles at him as Lance tries to hide his blush.

“You and him have gotten close…”

Instead of responding, Lance simply shrugs and hugs his knee to his chest so he can rest his chin on it. 

“He's fun when he's not being an asshole.”

Hunk snorts at that comment. 

“True.”

They laugh for a moment but Lance’s expression falls as he looks out at the water. 

“How much longer do you have here?”

“A couple more months.”

“Ah then you'll join your father on Olympus?”

Hunk shrugs watching Lance carefully. His face is suspiciously blank but Hunk doesn’t comment.

“Maybe. I might return home to my mother and be a blacksmith there in town.”

Lance nods thinking about his homeland. It must be so different by now. 

“That'd be nice. I'm sure your mom misses you.”

“We write to each other every other day so it's not too terrible you know? What about you?”

His blue eyes flick to his friend confused by his question. He leans back slightly letting his right wing droop down.

“What about me?”

Hunk looks at him compassionately.

“Where are you going to go after this?”

Lance shrugs. 

“I can do whatever I want honestly. I'm a god...”

The look of disdain that crosses the god of love’s face isn’t lost on Hunk and multiple questions race across his mind as he thinks it over. Being a god is what half this camp would kill for…and here was a literal god that seemingly hated his position in the world. Hunk knew Lance wasn’t a typical God, but he was a god nonetheless…

“Well yeah, but do you ever want to visit home?”

“No.”

Lance knows Hunk is watching him closely but he shrugs at his quick answer.

“Hunk…”

“When was the last time you saw them?”

Lance doesn’t answer right away and takes a steadying breath to calm himself down. He didn’t make a habit of thinking about his family because of how sad it made him.

“…I watch over them sometimes, but they don't know me. They haven't for most of my life and it might just be cruel to go back and tell them the person they've been grieving for the past 60 years is alive and a literal god. That's not what I want...I do stop in every once in a while though.”

“Oh.”

Lance nods with a sad smile making Hunk worry.

“It wouldn’t be fair to them you know? I haven’t come back in all this time and to just show up…they think I’m dead and I think that’s for the best.”

Hunk nods but is at a loss for words. Lance looks over at him seeing the conflict on his face before smiling sadly and shrugging.

“…They're getting so old now Hunk.”

“I know Lance...but I think you should consider going back.”

“Maybe.”

Lance ruffles his wings and switches to a happier topic forcing a smile onto his face. 

“So why are you really looking for me?”

Hunk smiles understandingly and shrugs.

“Wanted to see if you like Keith.”

Lance laughs at his friend’s bluntness and nods happily. 

“Ah.”

“He is very cute but headstrong to a fault.”

Hunk nods noticing how there was no real malice behind that statement and a blush spreads across his cheeks.

“Comes with the territory I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. My mom has told me plenty about Ares and his children.”  
Hunk rolls his eyes at that. If there was anyone Lance shouldn’t listen to about Ares, it was his mom. 

“Well Aphrodite is a little biased don’t you think? Keith isn't like his dad.”

“We’ll see wont we?”

Hunk nods and they both sit in silence for a while until the horn signaling the beginning of dinner rings. He slowly stands and sweeps his gaze back over to Lance who casually looks back at his friend.

“You could sit with us you know. You don’t have to sit with all your fans that you don’t even like that much.”

“Hey! I like my fans…some of them are cute.”

“But not cute like our angry, long haired friend right?

Lance looks at his friend unamused.

“…I can sit anywhere I want.”

“Then sit with us, and please don’t bring your many admirers.”

Lance laughs and nods to Hunk before following him back down the stairs.

“They’re annoying.”

“Absolutely. Not my fault they just flock to me though. I am beautiful.”

Hunk laughs and gently nudges Lance who laughs but subconsciously keeps his right wing tucked close to his body. Hunk quietly eyes his wing but Lance keeps them tucked to himself so he can't see much. They walk and talk about different things falling back into their rhythm. Being separated for a few years didn't seem to actually matter and they laughed for most of their trip back to the camp. They had formed a deep friendship when they first met on Olympus at a summit for the gods, and Lance was glad it continued to this day. As they walk towards the large tent Lance rubs his arm subconsciously.

“Am I doing a good job at teaching?”

Hunk nods eagerly.

“I think so. People enjoy going to practice with you.”

His blue eyes flick up to him self-consciously.

“…It's not just because I'm pretty right?”

“Wow modest.”

Lance rolls his eyes and smirks at Hunk who laughs. 

“No it's not just because you're pretty...Keith didn't mean that by the way.”

Lance doesn't say anything choosing to instead stay quiet. It didn't matter if Keith meant it, it still hurt…

“I'm used to people thinking that Hunk-”

“And they're always wrong.”

Hunk offers him a smile, which Lance returns tentatively. 

“Thanks.”

“You don't have to thank me.”

Lance nods and flutters his wings happily.

“I know, but you always stick up for me which is refreshing.”

“You don't need me to stick up for you Lance.”

“Well let’s not go telling others that. I like when they underestimate me.”

Hunk laughs when Lance winks at him.

“Whatever you say.”

Lance laughs lightly and hums as they continue walking. When they finally reach the tent Keith and Pidge are already at a table which they quickly join. Keith raises a brow as Lance sits across from him but doesn't say anything choosing to instead focus his attention on Hunk. 

“How long would it take you to make me a new sword?”

Hunk looks at him closely and slides his plate of food over as Lance settles his wings comfortably behind him.

“Depends on the type, why? What happened to your other one I made?”

Pidge laughs as Keith scowls making Lance smile slightly. 

“He broke it.”

Lance grabs Hunk’s plate to stop it from going everywhere when Hunk almost flips the table as he stands up to loom over Keith.

“You broke it? How the hell did you do that Keith?”

Keith scowls at the table avoiding Hunk’s thunderous look as Pidge laughs even harder.

“...I don't want to talk about it.”

Hunk rolls his eyes angrily. 

“We're going to talk about it if you want a new one.”

“Hunk-“

“He jammed it into a tree.”

All eyes looks at Pidge who tries to keep her giggles to herself. Keith glares at her and Lance looks between Hunk and Keith quickly assessing the danger they were all in right now. 

“Wha-“

Hunk’s attention switches from Pidge to Keith as she continues to tell the story.

“Then he pulled on it from the side so it snapped in half.”

Hunk fumes for a few seconds before sitting and dragging his plate back from Lance. They all watch him worriedly as he silently eats his dinner and Keith looks from person to person. They all eventually start eating and for a few tense minutes everything is calm until Hunk speaks.

“No.”

“No? 

Keith looks up at him and Hunk just shakes his head. 

“It took me forever to heat the metal to that temperature and you broke it less than 3 months later. You're going to have to figure something else out.”

“Hunk! That's not fair man-“

Hunk just shakes his head at Keith’s pleas. Lance looks between them again at Hunk’s set face and Keith’s angering one.

“…I can let you borrow one.”

Keith stops mid yell and looks at Lance followed by the others. Lance just sips his wine and shrugs at them.

“I have tons at home. People always offer them at temples and some are pretty powerful…or that’s what I’m told. Swords aren’t really my thing. I definitely prefer bows and arrows.”

Keith blinks at Lance and shakes his head.

“You- you would do that?”

Lance shrugs. 

“What am I going to do with them? They're just sitting in a pile in my home. Besides, it’ll stop Keith from whining and that’s a win for all of us right?”

Keith stares at him before turning a bright shade of pink and nodding stiffly. Pidge and Hunk laugh quietly but Keith can feel that Lance didn’t mean that.

“Oh. Well, okay. I'd appreciate it.”

Lance nods and eyes him closely. 

“...don't break my shit though okay?”

Pidge and Hunk both laugh as Keith pouts on the other side of the table. Lance smiles as he continues to eat his food enjoying the bickering between the three of them. It was nice to not have to talk for a bit. Usually people swarmed to him and he had to entertain, but not with these three. They didn't expect him to be a certain way and that was amazing. 

“What about you Lance?”

“Hm?”

Three pairs of eyes stare at him as he tries to figure out what he’d missed while spacing out. 

“Who would win in a fight? Gorgon or siren?”

Lance thinks it over and shrugs. 

“Siren. They can sing with their eyes closed.”

Keith nods enthusiastically. 

“That's what I said! 2-1 Pidge.”

“Dammit.”

She hands him her bread, which he splits and hands a piece to Lance making him smile. Their fingers touch for a second and Keith could swear there were sparks that electrified his skin, but Lance retracts his hand quickly and looks away to pull it apart. Keith stares at him but doesn't say anything trying to ignore the feeling that shot up his arm. They spend the rest of dinner like that coming up with battle scenarios that had them arguing and laughing into the night. Eventually Keith looked away to glance at Lance but is surprised when he doesn't see him. How the hell did he get up without him noticing?

“Hey where's Lance?”

“I'm right here.”

They all jump and look around making Lance laugh. The tinkling sound makes Keith smile slightly as Lance reappears in front of them. His head is on his hands and he smiles at Keith before looking at Hunk. 

“Sometimes I space out and that happens. Sorry.”

Pidge looks at him closely and jumps halfway over the table to gently play with the jewelry on his arms making Lance look around uncomfortably. 

“Um-“

Pidge smiles slightly backing off gently offering Lance an apologetic look.

“Sorry. These are from the gods though, right?”

“Yes which is why you should be very careful.”

Pidge looks at him knowingly and gently taps one of the gems. 

“…These aren't the jewels of the isle are they?”

Lances eyes sparkle making Keith lean in closer to look. Pidge gasps and Lance offers his wrist letting her look closely.

“No way. Those were supposed to have been lost right?”

Lance shrugs and delicately plays with the jewelry. 

“Lost things surface all the time.”

“...you've got to let me try. 

Lance laughs and nods sliding one of the bracelets off his arm and onto Pidge’s wrist. She looks at it excitedly and they all follow her outside much to the amusement of Lance. Pidge walks around happily and turns to look at Lance. 

“What does this one do?”

Lance fluffs his wings and smiles. 

“Flight. Think about being weightless and above the Earth.”

Pidge nods and closes her eyes doing what he said and her feet slowly leave the ground. Lance claps happily and the other two boys are awestruck. 

“Whoa! Pidge you're floating!”

Pidge opens her eyes and whoops happily as she swings her feet back and forth enjoying the weightless feeling. 

“This is so cool.”

Lance smiles at her happily and nods. 

“Useful right? My jewelry isn't just to make me look pretty.”

He eyes Keith who rolls his eyes. 

“I apologized for that, and don't pretend that you don't wear them because they're pretty.”

Lance shrugs with a smirk before walking closer to Pidge. 

“They are pretty, but I'm sure your mom would be happy to give you one of these.”

“Yeah I'll be sure to ask her when I see her again...”

Lance nods and Pidge lands softly slipping the bracelet off as she does. 

“Thanks.”

“I'll let you try the other ones out some time. They can be really useful in certain situations.”

She smiles as he slips the bracelet back on making sure it's tight on his wrist. 

“Why do you need that if you have these?”

Lance jumps when Keith gently tugs on his right wing and grimaces at the uncomfortable feeling. He pulls his wing back from Keith’s fingers slowly and shrugs with a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Flying can be tiring.”

They all notice him grimace, which was the first unpleasant emotion to cross his face in front of a crowd.

“Oh um sorry. Didn’t mean to pull hard…”

“It’s not you…just an annoying injury.”

Keith nods and watches Lance gently stretch his wings out before flapping and taking off heading home for the night. They watch him go but Pidge and Hunk look at Keith like he's lost his mind. He looks around and down at himself making sure none of his dinner landed on his clothing.

“What?”

“You know nothing about the gods do you?”

“Uh yeah I do why-“

“You don't touch a love gods wings unless they invite you to. Hell, you don’t touch anyone’s wings without their consent.”

Keith frowns and looks at them confused. 

“Why?”

Hunk laughs and Pidge just blushes. 

“Because! That's- you don't- it was very forward Keith.”

Keith's eyes widen making Hunk laugh harder. 

“What?!”

“Good luck seducing Lance, Keith.”

“I'm not! What? Why did no one tell me!”

Pidge’s short brown hair shakes as she laughs at him and his quickly reddening face.

“Who would think they needed to tell you that? Would you want some random person coming up and grabbing your appendages?”

Keith blushes as he stammers trying to speak making Pidge burst out laughing. 

“I think he would if it was a certain pretty love god.”

Keith looks at Pidge in horror and quickly jumps at her making her run back to her bunk. Keith sighs and runs a hand through his hair as Hunk watches thoughtfully. Keith catches his eyes and turns to him fully with an exasperated look. 

“What?”

“...nothing.”

Keith doesn't believe him but Hunk wraps an arm around his shoulders and heads towards their sleeping quarters.


	6. Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling inspired so I pushed this bad boy out. Let me know what y'all think <3 also thank you for the kudos and comments! They were so kind.

When Lance returns home he's surprised to find his mother’s chariot in the open field part of his home with another chariot to the side.

“…what?”

Lance slips his bow and arrows beneath the couch before walking further into his home. When his feet hit the cool stone of the terrace he sees his mother lounging on the sofa with Eros sitting across from her. The latter turns and smiles at Lance before hopping up to wrap him in a tight hug. 

“Eros hi! What're you doing here?”

His taller brother looks down at him before putting him back down on the steps.

“I came to visit earlier in the week, but when I got here you were with the mortals.”

He shoots his brother as Lance walks to the fountain where his mother sits. She looks at him with a smile and thankfully she doesn’t seem to have noticed Eros’ comment.

“Lance you're back!”

Lance nods and walks over smiling when she gently touches his cheek. His hand curls around hers enjoying the warmth on his skin letting a smile slip onto his face.

“Where have you been?”

She gently taps his cheek with a knowing smile but lets him answer.

“Around. I did some sightseeing today.”

“Hmm sightseeing at the halfbreed camp?”

She looks at him pointedly and Lance groans when he hears Eros laugh behind him.

“Caught me.”

She laughs and smiles at him serenely. 

“I can understand the appeal. Some of them are very interesting looking I bet...have you seen your sweetheart?”

Lance’s face reddens much to the amusement of Eros.

“Mom he's not-“

“He would be if he knew you were interested.”

Lance sighs and drapes himself on the edge of the couch beside her. His head rests in her lap and she smiles down at him playing with his long strands of hair. 

“Has he had the chance to meet you?”

Lance stares at the ground before nodding.

“Once or twice.”

Her hand stills at that and Eros frowns as he goes to sit on the bench near them.

“And?”

Lance shrugs noncommittally. What was with everyone asking him about his love life? 

“He's nice.”

Aphrodite stares at him for a moment but eventually looks away to her older son. 

“Well Eros is here if you need his help my love.”

Lance rolls his eyes and glares at Eros who laughs. 

“I don't need help. I'm as much a love God as he is.” 

Eros raises a brow making Lance blush. 

“Well kind of as much of a love God as him...”

The love goddess smiles fondly at him and gently rubs his head before standing as he does the same. He looks up at her and is instantly reminded that she was a real goddess. She stood more than a foot above him, but when she was sitting you could barely tell. Godly proportions were always deceiving until they were upright. 

“Are you staying here for the night mother?”

“Yes. I'm tired from traveling all day. I’ll take my normal room.”

Lance nods and stands to walk behind her. Eros joins them and when they’re back inside Lance realizes they’re missing someone. 

“Is Psyche joining us?”

Eros nods and ignores the slight eye roll from their mom. Sometimes it was hard to remember they had some serious drama in their past.

“She’s already inside.”

Lance smiles at Eros before running to find the beautiful girl. When he walks into the dining area Psyche is laughing with the invisible beings that serve his home but her eyes light up when she seems him. 

“Lance!”

“Psyche!”

He rushes over sweeping her into a strong hug. She laughs as he twirls her around as her feet dangle in the air making her sandals fall off. 

“It is so good to see you again Lance.”

He smiles up at her before putting her down so she can grab her shoes. 

“Where have you been?”

“Out and about. Admiring all the beauties this land has to offer.”

Psyche rolls her eyes but just smiles until Eros walks in. He looks are her lovingly and she slips from Lance’s grip to wander over to him with her shoes in hand. 

“Are you settled in?”

“Yes my beloved.”

He nods and she looks over at Lance as she molds herself to his side.

“Thank you for letting us stay.”

Lane nods and motions around him to the room.

“You don’t have to thank me. It was once your home so you’re welcome here whenever. Besides, I like the company.”

She nods with a smile. 

“It's been a few centuries but it's still as beautiful as always.” 

Lance nods and looks at all the gilded architecture in the room and the expensive furniture. 

“It is beautiful.”

“Will we see you in the morning?”

Lance shrugs noncommittally. 

“I have plans tomorrow so maybe not. Help yourself to anything though.”

They nod and wave as they wander off to their room. Hopefully they won't be too loud this time...

“Gross.”

He laughs to himself as he wanders outside to the back part of his property. Gold and gems line the walkway but what really catches his attention is the mountain of armor and weapons piled in the back. He makes his way over letting his hand skim the top of the piles of coins and jewelry that he had never bothered to go through. Pieces fall by his feet but his attention is solely focused on the weapons. They would appear randomly but because he had had no real use for them they ended up just being piled back here. There was reason he wasn’t a hand-to-hand fighter and looking at some of the deep scars on the metal exteriors of the armor he knows he wouldn’t want to be in that position unless he had to be. He carefully moves some of the shorter weapons to the side and the armor looking for the sword he remembered seeing.

“What's the sudden interest in weapons?”

Lance whips around and stares at Eros who smiles at him before walking forward to grab one of the shorter swords. He examines it and glances at Lance waiting for an answer. When he doesn’t get one he just swings the sword around and looks at him closely.

“This isn't your fighting style.”

“Do I truly have a fighting style?”

Eros rolls his eyes and motions towards the small palace.

“Don’t think Apollo and Artemis didn’t tell me about your little training. They were my friends long before they were yours.”

Lance gives his brother a pointed look as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“…swords aren’t my normal weapons, you’re right.”

Eros hums slightly but doesn’t say anything more as he examines the sword a little longer. Lance watches him closely and doesn’t know how he learned about these kinds of things, but over the centuries it wouldn’t be surprising if he had caught onto some of the weapons knowledge that was casually thrown around from Hephaestus and Athena, but their mother certainly didn’t look at swords up close and he was almost positive Ares never told him about weapons. Ares avoided her children like they had the plague, or like they were reminders of the many trysts she had without him. Eros swings the sword around a few more times enjoying the heavy feeling in his hand and the way it glides through the air.

“If this isn’t your normal weapon, then why are you looking at swords?”

Lance shifts his weight thinking of a suitable lie. 

“Because they’re pretty.”

Eros looks at him annoyed and stops his swinging to give him his full exasperated look.

“It’s annoying when you pretend to be dumb and beautiful.”

“Ah so you think I’m smart?

Lance smirks at him as he plays with a dagger.

“As smart as any other bird.”

Lance chucks the dagger at him and he doges with a laugh.

“So it's a gift then.”

Eros laughs at the blush that blooms on Lance’s face as he bristles silently beside him. His eyes look away from his brother to calm his heated skin. 

“...shut up.”

Eros smiles and swings the sword over his shoulder as he walks a little closer to his annoyed sibling.

“Who is it for? That guy you had a crush on in Delphi? Ooh or is it another sea nymph?”

Eros avoids his hand as Lance makes a grab for the sword and looks at him pointedly warning him about doing that again. Lance looks away as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“No, it’s no one, and even if it was it wouldn’t be any of your business.” 

“Oh you wound me.”

Eros tilts his head with a smirk, making Lance scoff and turn back around to the weapons. Eros watches him and takes in his overly dressed up form. He didn’t normally wear those embroidered tunics but maybe it was because he was wearing less jewelry…His eyes flick up to Lance and he smirks knowing for sure that there was someone he was trying to impress. 

“Aw come on little brother. You can tell me things.”

Lance rolls his eyes at that.

“I told you I liked Cora, one of those sea nymphs, and you fucked her two hours later. So ergo no, I cannot tell you things.”

Eros rolls his eyes and gently nudges Lance with the sheath of the sword.

“Oh come on that was so long ago.”

Lance swats at the offending object and gives his brother a pointed look.

“Still happened.”

“Well she wasn't any good so-“

He narrowly avoids a chalice being thrown at his head making his smile widen. 

“Now now, mother wouldn't approve of this behavior Lance.”

The tan boy looks at him angrily and tosses a cup in his hand threateningly. 

“In the name of love she would…”

Eros pauses and watches Lance curiously. 

“…What?”

Lance grumbles something to himself and tosses the cup in favor of grabbing a dagger examining the hilt. Eros swallows and chooses to stop annoying his possibly violent brother.

“Nothing.”

Eros watches him sympathetically but gently kicks him.

“That dagger’s not long enough.”

Eros rolls his eyes when Lance refuses to drop it and taps him with the sword again.

“This is the right sword. Stop being annoying and just take it…unless your crush is a huge muscle man again, but I doubt that’d happen more than once. So, my statement still stands. For your short boyfriend, this will do.”

“Hey he’s not short! He’s barely shorter than me, but I’m tall!”

Eros stares at his brother with a smirk making Lace realize he fell into his trap. He turns back to his brother and eyes the sword warily before gently taking it from his outstretched hands. He looks it over and can see Eros smirk when he notices Lance has no idea what he’s looking at. He clears his throat and nudges his older brother.

“Why is this one good?”

“It's perfectly balanced...and was made by Hephaestus so it can resist any magical beings.”

Lance looks at him thinking back to Hunk as he looks at the craftsmanship. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was Achilles’.” 

Lance’s head whips around at that.

“Really?”

Eros laughs at his brothers’ expression as he shakes his head.

“God no, but wouldn't that be cool?”

Lance rolls his eyes and goes to toss the sword but his brother stops him. 

“Hey! It might not be his, but it was still made by Hephaestus. It's a great sword and worth whomever has caught your attentions time.”

Lance smiles slightly to himself and nods to his older brother.

“...thanks.”

Eros nods and throws an arm around his shoulders steering them back towards the house. They walk slowly enjoying the air and the dwindling sunlight.

“You're welcome...so are you really not going to tell me about the guy?”

Lance shrugs as he runs a hand over the decorated sheath as he takes in the beauty of the design. He glances at his brother and thinks over what he could say and still keep some of his business to himself.

“What's to tell?”

“Well would they have anything to do with the reason you've been hanging around at the halfling camp?”

Lance groans and pushes his brother.

“…It's a hero camp.”

“Full of halflings.”

Lance sends Eros an exasperated look before sitting down on the pile of coins towards the end of the path. They were still warm from the sun making them almost comfortable…if only they weren’t hard metal objects. Lance rolls his head to look up at Eros and stare over his bigger build. They actually looked nothing alike except for the gold tipped wings and the brown hair. He wasn’t as tan and he had dark brown eyes not to mention he was inherently a stockier build than his lanky frame.

“I don't think they would like to be called that.”

Eros eyes him closely making Lance blush.

“...wow you must like him.”

Lance nods and leans back on his hands.

“He’s better than most of the people I've met in the last 50 years.”

Eros scoffs at Lance but nods in understanding.

“That's not saying much you know.”

A laugh bubbles out of Lance and he shrugs. 

“Shut up.”

Eros smiles and sits beside him careful to pull his wings up and out of the way. They stare out at the setting sun and sit in silence for a few minutes. 

“...you know when I first saw Psyche I thought she was the most beautiful being in the world. Her beauty was known around the sea and even mother was jealous, so when she was “sacrificed” I quickly scooped her up and brought her here.”

Lance looks at Eros trying to figure out where this story was going to go.

“You’ve told me the story…and mom even likes her now, which is incredibly impressive.”

Eros scoffs and nods.

“Now is the key word. But, I knew I loved her when I realized she was also resilient and smart. I grew to love her.”

Lance nods quietly. 

“Do you love him?”

“No.”

They sit there in silence letting Lance’s answer linger in the air. 

“Do you think you could?”

Lance thinks it over as he watches the sun and shrugs.

“Maybe.”

“Is it worth figuring out?”

Lance frowns and thinks about Keith and all their interactions the past few weeks. The way he smiled when he thought no one was looking, the way he bit his lip when he was frustrated, and the way he stared at Lance when he though he wasn’t looking…he was infuriating and annoying, but he looked and talked to him like he was a person. More importantly he talked to him like another person, which was hard to come by.

“...I think so.”

“Then go for it. We're the gods of love, we’re supposed to make people fall in love with us.”

Lance laughs at his brother’s smug expression.

“I am not making him fall in love with me.”

“Aw why not? It’s so much fun having people fawn all over you.”

He throws his arm over his eyes and faints into Lance’s side who pushes him off with a loud laugh. Eros smirks over at him making Lance rolls his eyes and sighing. 

“I like that he doesn’t care that I’m a God. He gives me shit for stuff and he argues with me…it’s refreshing.”

“Sounds annoying.”

Lance pushes his brother making them both laugh when he falls as the coins slip out from under him.

“You’re just a big conceited turkey, you know that?”

Eros blinks up at him confused.

“But am I a pretty turkey?”

Lance rolls his eyes but laughs with him when Eros gently pulls him down so he falls as well.

“Why’re you like this?”

Eros shrugs with a smirk as he thinks over the question.

“Because I’m old and bored so I like to interfere in your life. You’re young and spry…there’s just so much I can do to mess with you.”

Lance groans and rubs his temples enjoying the tinkling of his jewelry. That was one of the added perks of wearing all of this. The noises were calming when he was having a rough day. Lance extends his wrist and looks at the jewels and rings he layered on today. Intricately woven metals with gems layered on…but they weren’t his usual accessories. Eros watches him closely and focuses on the blue sea glass necklace that had slipped out over the top of his tunic.

“Is he the reason you’re not wearing as much jewelry as usual?”

Lance looks over at him and shakes his wrist at him.

“I’m wearing plenty of jewelry. Look! I’m all jingly.”

Eros nods but flicks his bracelets making the noise again before pushing the offending appendage away from him.

“…But not as much. You’re just wearing the important pieces that you need like the Isle gems, but your ears are bare, as are your ankles and feet.”

Lance doesn’t disagree confirming what Eros thought.

“Lance…”

Lance snaps at Eros and gives him a pleading look.

“Eros-“

“Don’t let him change you.”

Lance pauses at that and takes a second and looks at his jewelry worriedly.

“Never.”

“Lance-“

Lance’s cold stare stops Eros from continuing his statement so they fall into a tense silence. Lance sighs as he stares out at the sky as it turns a beautiful range of dark blues and purples as the moon comes out. 

“…we all make mistakes you know? I’m pretty. Not my fault he assumed that’s all there is to me. That’s just what Aphrodite’s kids are known for…”

“You’re more than pretty.”

“I made sure he knows that now. He even apologized for being an ass and we’re friends now.”

Eros bristles but Lance places a calming hand on his shoulder. He smiles out at the sunset and turns to Eros catching his attention.

“…he’s not like him Eros. I promise. He says stupid shit and he’s kind of rough, but I like him, and he’s a nice person…deep down. He’s just bad at expressing himself, but I mean that comes with his parentage so who am I to judge?”

Eros pauses at his statement and Lance feels the way his body stiffens. 

“…his parentage?”

Lance groans and curses himself internally.

“Okay so maybe Keith’s dad wouldn’t’ be the biggest fan of mom and mom wouldn’t be the biggest fan of Keith...”

Eros stays quiet for a few seconds making Lance want to tear his hair out but eventually Eros smirks at him and raises a brow.

“…so his name is Keith?”

Lance glares at him and gently pushes his shoulder to get his attention.

“Don’t suddenly turn into a protective brother now okay?”

Eros pushes him off with a laugh and stands offering him his hand.

“Yeah okay…don’t tell mom though. She’ll interfere, especially if he’s a son of Ares.”

Lance barks out a laugh as he shakes his head.

“Eros, are you asking me to keep my love a secret from the actual goddess of love? Shame on you.”

His brother pushes him over and they both laugh happily as Lance slips down the coins so he’s resting on his back. His wings are spread around him as he sighs with a smile appearing on his lips. He could stay like this forever and as the sun catches the light of the sword sitting beside them, maybe forever wouldn’t have to be alone.

“…he’s going to love it.”

Lance smiles to himself and they both enjoy the silence as the sun sets.


	7. He Thinks I'm Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I'm back! Wow, sorry about disappearing of the face of the planet, but I was working on a cruise ship so it was basically like disappearing off the face of the planet. Here's the newest update, and thank you all so so much for your comments and favorites <3 Let me know what you think.

Keith stares out at the camp as the sun slowly rises. It was still a bit chilly and there was dew on many of the flowers around him on the hill making the light refract in beautiful rainbows. “This is a good place to be” Keith thinks as he pushes his bangs back gently when the long pieces tickle his forehead. He rarely woke up this early anymore without being forced but watching the colors change across the sky makes him want to rethink his sleeping schedule. His eyes only move away from the sunrise when he sees a figure floating down from the sky. Lance. He would recognize those bright white wings with gold tips anywhere. When he gets close enough he can almost notice a smaller flap from the right wing but Lance corrects himself by doing a barrel role as he comes closer to the ground. Keith watches him mesmerized by the way his body moves through the air, and when he gets close enough to where he can see the details of his tunic and jewelry he waves. Lance looks down at him and smiles when he finally recognizes him and begins looking for a place to land. Keith continues to watch him swoop around the air until he flips and lands with a small run to catch himself. Lance throws his shoulder back to right his bag and shakes out his hair letting a few pieces loosely frame his face. He had chosen a loose intricate braid that fell down his back casually and a blue cloak that wraps around his upper body. He straightens his clothing before turning to Keith with a brilliant smile that almost rivals the rising sun.

“Good morning Keith!”

Lance throws his dazzling smile towards him and Keith has to take a moment to catch his breath. It isn’t until Lance walks over and sits beside Keith that he realizes he was cold. Lance’s shoulder bumps into his and the heat from his body warms him up slightly. Lance glances down at him and can see the slight shake in his body.

“Cold?”

“Slightly.”

Lance nods knowingly and slips one of the gauzy scarfs off of his neck from under his cloak and offers it to Keith who looks at it confused. With a chuckle Lance taps his neck teasingly.

“It goes around your neck Keith.”

“I know what a scarf is Lance.”

With a roll of his eyes Lance wraps it around his neck to cover his exposed skin there. A smile blooms when Keith instantly stops shivering and an extra bonus for Lance is how his eyes instantly light up.

“You’re welcome.”

Keith looks at the beautiful material and nods with a small smile feeling his face heat up from his blush. If Lance notices the reddening of his ears he doesn’t say anything, something Keith silently thanks him for.

“It’s warm…thank you.”

Lance continues to smile at him for a few more seconds before looking away and focusing on the rising sun in the distance. They continue to sit in silence for a few minutes until Keith stops fidgeting with his gloves and looks at Lance closely. Lance digs his heels into the grass and enjoys the dew that falls onto his toes with a smile, which gives Keith the opportunity to ogle his long lean thighs and calves. So much skin and all of it was impossibly tan…

Keith’s brow furrows and he realizes Lance isn’t really wearing any extra layers, at least not on his lower half. It’s not like it was that cold, but it was definitely colder to a person who was flying…right?

“What’s on your mind?”

“Huh?”

Lance glances at him with a smirk and rolls his shoulders back cracking his joints with a soft sigh. Keith watches him closely and notices the pained grunt that comes from him as he shifts his wings and crosses his legs under himself. 

“Your mouth is quiet but your body isn’t…what’s on your mind?”

“My body isn’t?”

Keith stiffens as Lance reaches out to take his hand with a chuckle. Gently cradling his fingers Keith smiles at the warmth his hands bring to his mostly cold body. 

“These. You play with these when you’re nervous…speaking of which why do you even have these? Do they help you with sword fighting or something?”

Lance smiles as he holds Keith’s hand up and inspects each finger and joint like a precious jewel being appraised. Keith clears his throat catching Lance’s attention but doesn’t stop him from his inspection. 

“Well not exactly. I mean yeah they help with the grip and everything.”

Lance taps a particularly large callous waiting for Keith to continue. He swallows and tries to ignore the butterflies that erupt in his stomach as Lance winds their fingers together slightly seeing the size difference.

“They were a gift from my brother.”

Lance does stop his touching at that and looks at him fully. His brows are creased causing a wrinkle to appear on his otherwise perfect forehead. Keith has to resist the urge to smooth it out with his finger and is instead distracted by Lance speaking.

“Your brother? Are you still in contact with him even though you’re here?”

Keith blinks and feels his face fall as he thinks about the details. Lance can feel the shift in his demeanor and turns his body so he can look at him more easily. Keith takes a moment to steel his voice and face before speaking.

“He’s not my biological brother but he’s the most family I ever had growing up. I met him when his family took me in.”

Lance nods and waits for him to continue but when Keith’s face scrunches up as he wrings his hands in his lap Lance takes a chance.

“What happened to your parents?”

Lance is alarmed by the clear hatred that flashes in Keith’s eyes, but there’s another emotion pulling through as well that Lance can’t place right away.

“My parents don’t exist. My dad is a god, and my mom…my mom left me the second I was old enough to steal bread from the market. It was about 2 years after that the baker’s son caught me, but instead of punishing me he gave me more bread and milk. That’s how I met Shiro…it was only after I saw him lift a cart that I knew he was like me.”

It was hurt Lance decides. Keith was angry and hurt. He whistles to himself taking in his life story, and when Keith glances up from his hands he’s fully expecting to see a look of pity on the demi god’s face, but instead Lance is looking at him sympathetically.

“And how’d you know you were the son of a god?”

Keith looks at Lance confused causing the other boy to blush under his scrutiny.

“I guess the same way you knew your were the son of Aphrodite? You just kind of know usually…but I found out when I got into a fight at school. It was an accident but I set the surrounding grass on fire, and the only god that has abilities like that is Ares, so.”

Keith waits for the look of fear to come across Lance’s face but instead Lance just laughs with a small shake of his head.

“You know, if I had to come up with a way for you to discover you were the son of a god that’s exactly how I thought it would go. Definitely fits in with your temper running your life. Not all of Ares’ kids get the elemental power right?”

Keith has to remind himself to breath and feels a small smile bloom on his face as he shakes his head.

“No I got the explosive ability unlike a couple others. Each of us has different abilities from our deified parents, but to get the elemental powers is pretty rare…I think only a few of us have them in the camp.”

Lance lights up at that knowledge and wistfully thinks about the ocean that was just over the edge of the cliff.

“That’s awesome! I know Hunk has the ability to manipulate land but it’s cool he has an elemental buddy.”

Keith shakes his head with a neutral expression at the name but Lance just winks and laughs at his disgruntled expression. Lance leans into his side slightly as he hums thinking about Keith’s story.

“So if your brother is like you then he’s here too?”

Keith tenses up at that and Lance realizes he might have struck a sensitive subject.

“Oh Keith I’m sorry, I-“

“It’s fine Lance. Yeah he’s here but not right now. He went with the other older members of the camp to help one of the local cities with a Gorgon problem.”

Lance smiles and nods.

“Well he sounds very brave.”

Keith nods in agreement with a fond smile on his face letting out a small “He is,” before looking up at Lance. He bumps his shoulder against the gods and smirks when Lance almost falls over until he grabs Keith’s arm with a yelp, and pulls himself back into a sitting position. His blue eyes narrow at him with mirth swimming in his irises.

“Hey!”

The dark haired boy shakes his head with a smile.

“Tell me about your life. Must be pretty glamorous being the son of Aphrodite.”

Lance lets out a rueful chuckle and shakes his head with an expression Keith can’t read. 

“It’s interesting for sure.”

“Interesting…bad?”

Lance pauses and shakes his head.

“No my mother loves me. I have everything I could possibly want and I can do whatever I want whenever I want…it’s awesome.”

Keith frowns when he hears the self-deprecating tone he’s using.

“No seriously, it’s awesome. I live in a golden palace alone and I visit temples for my mother whenever she needs me to which basically just means I get free gold and jewels...”

Keith frowns and Lance shifts uncomfortably at the look he’s being given. He huffs out a sigh and glances at him quickly.

“What?”

“…you live alone? I thought all the gods lived on Mt. Olympus.”

Lance shakes his head quickly.

“No way. That’s more of a place to have celebrations instead of actually living. It’s pretty boring most of the time unless any of the big wigs get into a fight.”

“Does that happen a lot?”

Lance shakes his head after a second before smirking.

“Not a lot, but when it does, man, I can’t even begin to explain how entertaining it is. They get so heated about the dumbest things sometimes. “

With a smile Keith nods encouraging him to continue.

“What was the last one about?”

“A ring. A woman donated a ring to Athena but it was meant for Artemis and they got into a big squabble about who should get it, even though they obviously have plenty of jewelry between the two of them. Zeus ended up getting pissed so he ordered Hephaestus to melt it down and make an ugly gold coin that he threw into the ocean and asked if they wanted to go get from the depths.”

Keith shakes his head as Lance just nods with a smile.

“Dumb right?”

“Interesting. I would definitely hate stupid shit like that.”

“Yeah it’s not my favorite thing, but whatever. It passes the time. Better than doing nothing.”

Keith nods and accidentally notices the inside of Lance’s bag for the first time. Lance follows Keith’s line of sight and he lights up when he remembers the real reason he flew down here so early.

“I have a present!”

Keith smiles at him as Lance pulls his bag over and riffles through it for a few seconds until he pulls out a golden scabbard and hands it to Keith. Lance watches his face waiting for a reaction as Keith runs his hands down the carefully sculpted metal.

“Lance this is…”

Lance makes a face as he worriedly tries to decipher what the lines of his face mean.

“Amazing? Awesome? Beautiful?”

Keith looks up at him with an awestruck expression and if Lance was being honest with himself he could swear he saw tears in his eyes.

“Keith?”

Lance lets out a sound of surprise as Keith drops the sword and wraps his arms around his neck. The force of the hug forces Lance onto his back and his wings go out in surprise as they cushion his fall. Lance stares at the sky confused until he looks down at the warm body pressed against his in a tight hug. The god’s face lights up with a warm smile as he chuckles and watches how Keith’s dark hair dances from his exhale. 

“It’s amazing Lance.”

“You’re welcome Keithy.”

Keith looks up at him with a small blush and genuine smile before realizing the position they were in. Keith’s legs had come up to try and wrap themselves around Lance’s waist while Lance’s entire body was between his thighs. His blush erupts onto his face causing his pale skin to light up with a bright red glow making Lance clear his throat and gently push him off of his body.

“You’re cramping up my wings.”

“Oh shit sorry.”

Lance shrugs and sits up letting Keith sit back in his spot on the mushed grass. Lance carefully pulls out his wings and stretches them before pulling them back in with a sigh. Keith watches him in awe as he remembers the way they felt under his fingertips and holds his hands in his lap to keep from touching them. Lance eyes him curiously and gently pushes his right wing to tap him with it. Keith looks up at him with wide violet eyes and Lance reminds himself to focus as he motions towards it. Keith looks between it and his face with a curious expression.

“Can I?”

“How nice of you to ask this time.”

Keith gives him a deadpan look before gently outstretching his hand and touching the feathers again. Lance smiles at the feeling and sighs as Keith cards his fingers through the soft down.

“Did you dye the ends of your wings yourself or is this natural?”

Lance raises a brow at the question and Keith blushes thinking he’s made another faux pas.

“I can show you the curtains if you want to know if they match the drapes.”

Keith’s blush erupts and Lance smiles so hard his dimples pop out onto his tan face and his eyes twinkle with humor. 

Keith crosses his arms over his chest with a pout and grumbles, “You’re an ass.”

Lance smiles and shrugs before saying, “Only to you.”

Keith shakes his head and continues his inspection of the godly appendage.

“They’re naturally like that by the way. Gold the second I was saved, although Eros’ are all white...I’ll have to ask him about that sometime-”

“Saved?”

“Hm?”

Lance glances at Keith who looks at him confused as he holds onto his wing delicately.

“Oh um they’ve just always been that way.”

Keith frowns and shakes his head letting go of the wing and turning his body so he was facing him perpendicularly. Lance bites his lip as he pulls a face avoiding Keith’s look.

“You were saved? From what?”

Lance groans and flips his hands in the air trying to articulate what he’s trying to say but instead a defeated sigh escapes his lips.

“…not all gods are born, some are made. Like Hercules.”

“Wasn’t Hercules the son of a god and then turned into a full god?”

“Well yes, but, wait ignore that comparison. It’s like Ariadne, except she didn’t die so ugh ignore me.”

Keith faces twists in confusion and Lance meets his look with something Keith can’t read. Lance looks down as he starts speaking again and his wings come up around him almost like a protective shield.

“Long story short, I died, Aphrodite saved me, and she took me in as her own. So. I’m not actually a child of Aphrodite but more a creation by her.”

Keith doesn’t say anything for a few moments soaking up that information as Lance bites his lip and wraps his arms around his long legs. 

“…say something please.”

“Wow.”

“Say something else.”

Keith snorts and smiles sadly at Lance before shifting closer and looking at him trying to make himself look smaller. His eyes are downcast and his shoulders sag obviously trying to block out the world.

“So…do the curtains actually match the drapes?”

Lance pauses before letting out a loud laugh that startles Keith. Lance laughs hard holding his stomach as it aches with the force of it.

“Oh my god Keith! I hate you!”

“You love me, shut up.”

Lance wipes a tear from his eye and looks up at Keith with a blissful look.

“Thank you.”

“You’re the one that brought a gold sword for me to ‘borrow’ so you have nothing to thank me for.”

Lance shrugs.

“I have a mountain of shiny things so it was no big deal…but you’re welcome. Don’t break this one okay? If you do I’ll have to join Hunk on his anti-Keith sword brigade.”

Keith glares at him before pouting.

“It was an accident.”

Lance winks with a laugh.

“I’m sure it was babe, but it still happened and Hunk takes that shit seriously, especially if he makes it.”

Keith grumbles making Lance smile harder. In the distance a horn sounds off forcing them both to focus their attention back onto the camp only a mile or so away. 

“Ready for another day of monster fighting?”

“Oh hell yeah. That’s what I’m good at right? Fighting.”

Lance doesn’t reply as he stands and stretches out his long limbs. Keith watches him silently and doesn’t move until Lance offers him a hand. He accepts and is startled as he’s pulled up in one easy motion making him feel like nothing but a bag of air to Lance. His feet betray him though as he stumbles forward and is caught by Lance’s chest…a chest that is broader than he expected. He looks up at him to see him smiling beautifully down at him. 

“Oh thanks.”

“Anytime Keithy boy.”

They stand in each other’s space with their hands clasped together between their chests. Keith knows he should move. He does, really. But the warmth rolling off of Lance and the gently brush of his hand on his hip makes him want to do everything but move away from this beautiful man. And that’s exactly what Lance was, beautiful. Lance chuckles and bumps him slightly breaking Keith out of his thoughts.

“What’s on your mind?’

“Nothing.”

“Liar. Your eyebrows were doing that weird Keith angry thing they do when you’re thinking.”

Keith smirks and raises a brow as he leans back eyeing Lance.

“Are you being a creepy face watcher?”

Lance laughs and begrudgingly moves away from Keith’s personal space to begin their walk back to the camp.

“Just so you’re aware, I don’t creepily watch your face. I watch your face a normal amount.”

“And what counts as a normal amount?”

Lance thinks it over as they walk down the hill and towards the invisible force field. Keith runs his hand over the long grass and carries the sword in his other hand enjoying the early morning sun and the heat it brings.

“Three.”

“Three?”

“Three times to look at your face.”

Keith laughs at his ridiculous answer, making Lance look back at him with a smile.

“Good to know.”

“And that’s being frugal.”

Keith raises a brow in amusement as they continue their walk.

“Frugal? Oh really?

Lance grunts in reply and nods.

“With a face like yours I should be allowed to look at it at least ten times without it being considered creepy.”

Keith stops his walking and Lance notices after a few seconds to look back at him before turning with his head tilted in confusion.

“You okay?”

Keith eyes him warily but with clear interest.

“And what’s so special about a face like mine?”

Lance laughs and rolls his eyes as he flaps his wings and floats his way to where Keith is standing making the shorter of the two look up at him. For a moment they just stand their looking at each other before Lance looks over his head at the rising sun. 

“It’s a good face.”

Keith looks up at him feeling his breath hit his face gently.

“That wasn’t an answer to my question. What’s so special about my face? Why do you want to stare at it creepily?”

Lance laughs with his eyes closed before muttering something under his breath making Keith frown as he tries to decipher his mumbles.

“What?”

Lance pauses before speaking clearly.

“…He has hair darker than the cosmos and skin as white as milk.”

“What-“

Lance looks at him and holds his stare letting Keith’s eyes map out his face.

“That was the first thing I ever said about you to my mother.”

“…that I had dark hair and pale ass skin?”

Lance laughs loudly and shakes his head with an exasperated look.

“Keith, that’s what you get from that?”

“Well yeah.”

Lance looks at him trying to decipher his face before rolling his eyes.

“You’re beautiful without being pretty and you don’t need the gold and gems like I adorn myself in to be a masterpiece, you just needed the scowl you wear during battle.”

Keith pauses at that but his look softens letting Lance continue.

“Your eyes are dark like your attitude, but when I look into them, closely, I can see the flicker of galaxies…and even though your mouth says shit that your brain doesn’t think over first, it’s worth it to see your pretty lips move.”

Keith pauses and blinks at him in surprise.

“…oh.”

“Oh.”

Lance smirks at him and takes a step back watching him as he goes.

“That last bit I made up just now, but the other stuff was exactly what I thought when I first saw you.”

Keith stands their quietly avoiding his gaze, making Lance fidget uncomfortably. Right as Lance thinks about throwing himself over the Cliffside Keith looks up at him with a longing expression.

“You think I’m pretty?”

The taller of the two pauses before nodding with a gentle smile, because how could he not be into this guy? He was adorable! And he didn’t even know it. 

“I think you’re gorgeous you stupid sword bearer.”

Lance winks at him before turning and flapping his wings hard against the air quickly shooting up into the sky. Keith runs after him as he flies towards camp making Lance laugh loudly as he enjoys the wind going through his wings. Keith stops after a few seconds watching him roll and flip as he goes straight to the heart of the camp. His heart races and for the first time he thinks it’s from something other than physical exertion. He brings the sword to his heart and he nods to himself.

“...he thinks I’m pretty.”


	8. Of Gods and Mortals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I have returned. I had serious writers block but I'm back and have an outline! It's like I'm a real writer. Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out, but it's probably my favorite chapter I've written so far. I hope you guys like it and if you have an comments or questions leave me a message :)

After that fateful morning Keith enjoyed waking up more and more. He would practice his normal run enjoying the sun rising, but he enjoyed chasing after Lance more as he flew into their camp. They would race of course because nothing between them could be anything but competitive. That was just their dynamic. They would see who could shoot more arrows in a minute, who could make it to the mess tent first, and they even had staring contests, but nothing felt forced, that was the beauty of it. Lance loved to talk and Keith loved to listen, and when Keith had questions about being a real god, Lance was more than ready to answer. It was fun. He was having fun, and he wasn’t used to having fun. Allura even commented on it one day during hand-to-hand combat.  
Allura circles him before Keith threw the first punch and she grabs it to flip him over her head. He lands roughly and turns to hit her but she catches his fist with a smirk. “You’re getting better,” she remarks and Keith nods to her and he tries to find a flaw in her stance. He can’t. He goes to swipe her legs but she jumps and pushes him back holding her calculating look. “So you’re enjoying your new archery lessons.” He spares her a look but says nothing. She kicks at him and ducks when he punches up aiming for her solar plexus. She flips and sweeps his legs knocking him to the ground. His breath leaves his lungs and he taps the ground making her lower her stance and look down at him with a cocked head. He takes a deep breath and folds his hands behind his head staring at the clouds that float by. She sits beside him and leans back on her hands letting him stew in his thoughts until he’s ready to speak. When he finally does it comes out softer than she was used to with him. Everything from him was usually full of heated intensity that threatened to singe the people around him, but now it was like he was the lost. “…How do you know if you like someone?” The question catches her off guard, but the way he looks over at her makes her sigh. “Do you like someone Keith?” He rolls his eyes and she laughs at him before he replies, “If I knew that I wouldn’t have to ask you now would I?”  
Allura takes the time to actually look at Keith as the silence falls. She remembers the exact moment he walked into camp with his brother Shiro. They couldn’t be more different. Where Shiro had an authoritative edge while also being compassionate, Keith had hard edges and even harder emotions. They were an interesting duo, but perfect for each other in a lot of ways. Shiro got him to open up to others and learn to not always act first and think later, while Keith reminded Shiro that the world could be and is a very dangerous world. Allura looks over at him again and can see the faraway look on his face with a hint of a smile. “Can I ask who it is?” Keith looks at her sharply with his smirk still in place. “You don’t know?” Allura shrugs noncommittally and smiles at him as she says, “Just because he talks all the time doesn’t mean he talks about you.”  
Keith scoffs with mock hurt making them both laugh as silence settles comfortably. “So you do know.” Allura looks at him pointedly and he nods understandingly. “Alright, alright…but how do I know? I know I think he’s pretty and impressive but does that mean I like him?” Allura sighs and gives him a tired look. “So you think he’s pretty?” Keith nods simply. “And accomplished?” Another nod. “What about sweet?” Keith pauses at that before nodding making Allura smile. “And what about smart?” “Duh. His brain moves just as fast as his tongue.” Allura laughs at that making Keith smile. “Okay, okay now how do you feel when you both are together?” Keith smiles to himself as he thinks it over but before he can answer a clap of thunder echoes across the fields and camp. They both look at each other before looking back up to the heavens and see that there’re no clouds anywhere.  
“What was that?” Keith asks looking at Allura alarmed. She shakes her head and they both stand quickly. She sighs and grabs her staff while tossing Keith his sword. “I’m going to go ask Lance,” she says over her shoulder as she walks towards the archery field. Keith quickly follows after her matching her steps as they make their way together. When they get close enough to finally see the outline of Lance his head is to the sky and there’s a frown plastered across his normally cheerful face.  
“Lance what was that?” asks Allura as they finally approach. His eyes stay to the sky but the gaze is distant like he’s listening to a sound none of them could hear. Keith’s brows knit but before he can speak Lance looks at them sharply and he sighs. “I have to go to Olympus…something is happening with the gods,” he says as his arm secures his bow and arrow across his shoulders. “That’s fine. We’ll let the students know.” Lance nods to himself and secures his cloak around his shoulders before looking up at Keith and smiling to himself. Keith blushes and looks down at his feet subconsciously as he tucks a piece of hair behind his ear making Lance laugh. “Hey.”  
Keith looks up at him with a bright blush plastered across his cheeks and nose as Lance makes his way over to him gently running his fingers across his knuckles as he turns and motions over his shoulder. “Walk me to the edge of camp?”  
Keith’s feet work before his brain processes what he said but he follows after Lance as Allura watches them with a knowing grin. Lance’s hand trails behind him waiting for Keith to grab on and when he does the god’s fingers intertwine with his pulling his to his side. Lance’s eyes look over the shorter man’s demeanor noticing his knitted brows. “Is there something bothering you?” he asks as they turn towards the entrance gate. Keith shakes his head but finally looks up at him smiling at Lance. “I’ve just been thinking…” Lance nods encouragingly but Keith just shrugs signaling the end of the conversation. Lance’s thumb rubs the back of his hand making the blush brighten on Keith’s face. “I love when you turn red. It’s so cute.” Keith looks at him grumpily making Lance laugh loudly. “I was working out with Allura before we heard that sound so it’s not all you.” Lance stops them suddenly pulling Keith to his chest looking down at him with a smirk. As he speaks Keith can feel goose bumps rising on his skin at the drop in octave of his tone. “So you’re saying some of this was me then?” Keith’s blush erupts all over his face and even his ear as Lance gently rubs a finger across his cheeks making Lance laugh louder and Keith scowl. “Shut up,” but the words had no bite making Lance smile at him. “You’re cute.” Keith glares up at him. “Fuck you.” Lance chuckles and nods saying, “That’s the future plan Keithy boy.” With a wink and a quick turn Lance is up in the air making Keith shield his eyes from the bright sun as Lance flips and heads towards the mountains disappearing from sight. Keith watches him go with a smile on his face knowing the answer to his question. 

When he finally returns to the practice fields Hunk and Pidge have showed up with the rest of the camp for lunch. They wave him over and slide him a plate of food and a drink giving him a knowing look. Keith takes a bite of his meal staring at them. “What?” Hunk shrugs but gives him another look making Keith frown. “Seriously, what?” Pidge shrugs her shoulders as she cuts her meat, making Keith even more paranoid. “Seriously-“ he starts but Pidge cuts him off. “So you and Lance, huh?” Keith stops and looks at her before closing his mouth and nodding quickly. Hunk brightens up immediately and smiles at him before speaking. “I told you he was a good guy.” Keith nods with a small smile and Pidge rolls her eyes. “You look like a love sick puppy.” Hunk elbows her warningly which the smaller of the two steals his bread instigating a verbal brawl between the two of them. Keith watches on with a smile as he picks at his food not really in the mood to enjoy it but enjoying more the friendly atmosphere the other two bring him. Allura floats into the tent at some point and catches his eye giving sending him a nod before turning back to Coran probably working through some plans for the rest of the week. A few of the other instructors walk by grabbing her attention but Keith’s focus is half split on his surroundings and half on the god that made his face turn red only a short time ago. The smile falls off his face when the roll of bread flies at his face and smacks him straight in his eye. The table falls quiet as Keith picks up the bread and looks at Hunk and Pidge with a slight glare. Pidge slowly climbs off of Hunk and releases his arms as she eyes him closely while Hunk motions towards his face. Keith runs the back of his hand over his eye and Hunk nods encouragingly. “Yeah you have a little something- okay you got it.” Keith looks at both of them with an annoyed expression but takes a bite of the roll before smirking at their joint indignation. Pidge leaps over the table making them both laugh as he’s forced off the bench and onto his back making him laugh harder. Pidge sits on his stomach after fishing the bitten roll from his hand and starts munching on it while Keith stares at the slight opening in the tent revealing a slip of sky to him. Watching a cloud float by he couldn’t help but wonder what Lance was up to this moment.

Lance, contrary to the heavenly location of the god’s home, was not in heaven. A goblet flies through the air and hits the stone pillar making Lance sigh and rest his head on his hand. His eyes sweep the room and he can see a few familiar faces. His mother was towards the front of the room lounging comfortably while her technical husband sat by her feet. All the big wigs were here and few lesser gods like him sat towards the edge of the room. The one throwing goblets and yelling was of course Ares and Athena was just egging him on. Weight shifts into the seat beside him making him divert his attention seeing the familiar blonde hair and pale skin with black eyes. “Nyma, what are doing up here? Don’t you have mortals lives to cut short?” She gives him an unamused look before shaking her head. “I am the representative for this dispute…but what are you doing here? Aren’t you busy falling in love and getting your heart broken?” Lance shoots her a glare before answering, “That was low.” She shrugs but as the argument continues on they both grow bored of the squabbling. Lance groans and leans back on the bench stretching out his back and tired arms. “What are they even arguing about?” Nyma sighs and leans into his side letting him wrap an arm around her back saying, “Something about a war that’s happening. Apparently Ares wants his children to win for the sake of them being his kids, but Athena says the war is wrong and Ares’ children stole and razed a village to the ground.” Lance nods understanding. “So Ares is a dick but it’s his family and Athena is the voice of reason who doesn’t really care but just likes bugging Ares.” Nyma chuckles with a nod. Lance groans and they both rest their weight on each other trying to will the time to go faster. Eventually the arguing quiets down and Zeus stands. Lance’s eyes follow him as his long dark hair spills down his back and his white tunic flows around him seemingly with a mind of its own. Nyma sits up as well and his stormy brown eyes lock onto her making her rise and walk to the middle of the room. The booming voice resonates around the room and Lance can feel goose bumps rise on his arms. “The Fates have sent a seer. Nyma, who will win this war?” Nyma glances at Lance before her eyes are enveloped in black and her voice takes on an almost demonic quality. “The sons of Ares will fall for their pride, while the winners shall be the other side. Long will the village suffer at their hands but they are the ones who will be damned.” Nyma’s eyes slip away from their full blackness and the white slips back in. Lance frowns at Ares’ clear rage but a swift look from Zeus has him shutting up. “The seer has spoken. Athena you may go and help the mortals and Ares, it would do you well to teach your children the negative affects of their pride.” Ares stalks off making Athena smile and she wanders off to her chariot Lance thinks. Nyma casually walks back over to Lance making him smirk and slow clap. She dramatically bows forcing a laugh from the both of them. As she sits down her blonde dreads hit his wing making him wince. She eyes him closely trying to figure out his pained expression but he waves her off. “Are you alright?” He shrugs with a frown as she still eyes him warily. “Not all of my trysts have ended well…” Nyma’s face drops but he waves her off. “I’m fine, but more wary now.”  
“I hope they did not harm you too badly…but if you need a life cut short all you have to do is ask.” Lance laughs at her devious smirk and he shakes his head before saying, “Doesn’t that go against your fate shit?” She simply shrugs uncaringly making him laugh harder. “I will keep that in mind, but thank you Nyma.” She nods soundly staring out at the crowd of gods and goddesses watching them mill around seemingly unaware of the world around them. Lance follows her gaze and watches them closely like her but it’s her sigh that breaks the silence between them. “Do you think they don’t know about the impact their decisions have or that they don’t care?” Lance pauses at that looking over them again focusing in on his mother lying by the fountain talking to a nymph. “I think it’s a mix of both…we live forever basically so why should they bother with mortal activities?” Nyma nods at his answer but doesn’t look satisfied. Lance rests his cheek on his fist and watches her face closely before nudging her inviting her cold stare back into his space. “Why do you ask?”  
Nyma pauses at that and he can tell something is clearly bothering her. “Nyma you can tell me anything.” She nods and shrugs leaning back on her hands while saying, “I had to cut 116 life ties last week.” Lance’s eyes widen and she nods at his shocked expression. “What happened?” Nyma clicks her tongue and motions towards Zeus and Hera. “He slept with a mortal, Hera got pissed, he caused an earthquake during the fight. He killed 116 people because he can’t keep it in his pants.” Lance wants to say he’s shocked, but hearing it out loud just makes him sigh. “I know. But it’s the fact I’m not even surprised I’m just used to these things happening…so seeing them up here deciding the fates of mortals that they don’t care about. Not to mention they have children that create havoc among the people around them and they do nothing.” Nyma turns to him quickly and he makes a face causing her eyes to narrow. “What?” Lance shakes his head but she doesn’t back down. “What are you hiding?” Lance shrugs incriminatingly making her laugh and look at him closely. He tries to ignore her but her dark gaze makes him squirm and he pushes her away. “Okay, okay fine, but you can’t tell anyone okay?” Nyma nods quickly leaning in with a happy smile. Laugh huffs making the pieces of his hair that are down flutter up and away form his eyes. “I met someone.” Nyma cocks a brow but says nothing making Lance squirm. “…He’s half mortal.”  
Nyma blinks at that but again says nothing waiting for him to add more information to the secret. After several beats of silence and Lance looking anywhere but her face she pushes him making him squawk and catch himself before he could fall. “Hey!” Nyma give him a look shutting him up from his moaning and asking, “What’s the real issue?” Lance rubs his arm even though her push didn’t hurt at all but wanting to milk it for a few more seconds. “Oh you are so dramatic.” He shrugs but doesn’t deny it making her smile slightly. “Seriously, what’s the issue? The last guy was a demi-god too…or was he half siren? Seriously Lance I can’t keep track.” He glares at her saying, “Myra was decades ago…but it’s not the fact he’s a demi-god.” Nyma shrugs not understanding making Lance sigh. “It’s his parentage.” Nyma still looks at him with a blank look before making a face and sitting up. “I don’t get the issue. So their parent is a god, so what? Aphrodite gets along with almost everyone, well except Ares but that makes sense- oh no.” Lance watches the realization stretch across her face and he waits for her to say something, anything. “Lance…” He fidgets interrupting her as he runs a hand over his braids sighing. “Look, I know. It’s a recipe for disaster, okay? But we haven’t even done anything! I just think he’s pretty and he thinks I’m pretty…I think, but I am pretty so he has to think it. And he doesn’t know his dad, and he looks at me like I’m normal.” Nyma frowns at that but says nothing letting him continue. “He’s just nice, but an ass, and he’s so cute and innocent and I love it when he blushes because his nose gets all red and his cheeks-“  
“Lance.” Lance looks up at her and she has a soft smile on her face as she reaches out placing her hand on his. Her eyes glow white and he stiffens but doesn’t break contact. “The love you seek you’re sure to find, behind stormy eyes and a face that’s kind, a soul that’s deep and sorely missing, an equal that he dreams of kissing.” Her eyes flicker out and she smiles at him with her normal dark gaze that drops as he speaks. “…Your rhyming needs work.” Nyma pushes him again as he laughs and sighs as he catches himself on his hands behind himself. “So, it’s going to work out I’m guessing?” Nyma nods at him with a happy smile. Lance smiles to himself as he tries to contain the giddy feeling in his body that’s threatening to escape. “Happy?”  
“Very happy. Thanks Nyma.” Nyma shrugs and focuses on her nails as she crosses one pale leg over the other. “I don’t decide prophecies, I just speak them.” Lance nods understandingly with a sly grin. “And then you speak them in poorly written poems?” Nyma goes to hit him again but he jumps up and away from her laughing as he walks backwards. “You’re annoying Lance.” He blows her a kiss and a wink as he turns and heads to the gates of the palace. He almost makes it to the door before a familiar voice makes him stop. As he turns he sees his mother catch his eye but Poseidon stands from his seat and walk over to him. His long robe touches the floor and moves like it was actual sea foam and his trident gleams against the golden light. He has a warm smile on his face while his eyes are a sea of emotion. “Poseidon. Nice to see you again.” He nods and motions towards the door so Lance walks with him. “I see you are doing well.” Lance nods wondering why one of the trifecta was talking to him. “Better than the day we met that’s for sure.” Poseidon looks at him with an unreadable expression and he nods his head. “I knew you and your family long before your accident. Your family fished from my sea for generations but none loved the water as much as you.”  
Lance’s eyes fall downcast as he thinks about the ocean making Poseidon stop walking and looks at him closely. He reaches out and clasps his shoulder making Lance look back up at him. “Why have you not returned to the sea?” Lance swallows but can’t think of any excuse to come up with in that moment. Poseidon frowns at his troubled silence making Lance sadder for some reason. “You should return. Someday, when you feel up to it. It loved you as much as you loved it…I see you flying over it on your way home sometimes. Don’t let your accident have a hold on your heart forever.” Lance manages a thin smile and nods to him making Poseidon nod and squeeze his shoulder reassuringly before backing off. “Travel safely.” Lance fixes his cloak with a breath. As the older god turns Lance fights with himself before speaking. “Thank you.” Poseidon turns and Lance continues. “I know I need to go back, and I will. When it feels right.” Poseidon smiles and nods serenely as he turns and walks away with his foamy tunic draping the floor. Lance looks around the room again before turning and flying off the edge behind the gates heading towards the land below. 

Back at the camp Keith flops onto his bed thoroughly worn out from training. His damp hair tickles his neck as he crawls into his bed and pulls the covers over his body enjoying the warmth. He sighs and listens to the birds outside his tent and the wind rustling the grass. It was moments like these that he loved being on the edge of the camp and while Shiro was gone he had the tent to himself. That was one of the nicest parts about living in the camp was the freedom you had. Most of the kids here didn’t have real families coming in so they were used to being alone so they could opt to have a single tent, but Keith wanted to have Shiro here. He had spent enough time alone he didn’t need to feel that way anymore. He screws his eyes shut and wills the thoughts out of his head. He didn’t need to think that way anymore. He had a home, he had family, he had friends, and he even had a god who he liked and honestly how many people could say they had all those things? Not many. Probably. Before he can lose himself in a downward spiral of his tired mind there’s a knock on his tent flap. He groans and sits up glaring daggers at whoever is behind that door but throws back the blanket and pulls his linen under layer on before heading to the tent opening. “What?” he grunts out as the sun penetrates the cool tent. His grumpiness fades away as he spies who interrupted his almost sleep. Lance turns around and smiles warily at him as he fidgets with his cloak in his hands. Keith’s mouth closes as he actually sees Lance clearly for the first time today. He was wearing a white tunic with a gold border and his body was lined with jewelry and gems. Keith would swear he was even wearing some simple makeup on his eyes but surely that must be a trick of the light. Lance gives him a small wave bringing his attention back to the fact he was standing in the doorway staring and not speaking. Keith self-consciously runs a hand through his hair and smiles back at him quickly. “Hey. I thought you had god business to take care of.” Lance nods with a smile motioning towards the tent. “I did…can I come in?” Keith nods quickly and steps back to hold the flap open for him to step through. Lance smiles as he walks in looking around at the tent noticing a couple of interesting things. Keith shuts the tent flap keeping the sun out and dimming the room down slightly. Lance looks over his shoulder throwing a few pieces of his braided and curled hair behind him giving Keith a look. “Are you okay?” he asks as he lays his cloak down on the empty chair so he can turn around to him fully. Keith stops himself from giving Lance an onceover and nods once steeling his eyes on Lance’s face. His nose wrinkles as he gives Keith a knowing look causing a blush to erupt on the shorter boys face.  
Trying to change the subject as quickly as possible Keith asks, “So what happened up there? Another dumb fight?” Lance gives him one lasting look before sighing and nodding his head and sitting on the wooden chair backwards balancing his head on his hands. Keith sits back on his bed waiting for Lance to continue. The god blows a raspberry then saying, “It was about some stupid dispute between Ares and Athena. Athena won but Zeus wouldn’t decide on his own so he called in a seer to decide for him.” Keith frowns and Lance catches his disgruntled expression. “What?” he asks as Keith frowns even more. Lance fidgets in his seat unsettled by his silence and feels only slightly better when Keith looks up at him. “Did you catch the name of the village they were talking about?” Lance pauses but shakes his head making Keith’s frown deepen. “Why? I can go and find out if you want me to-“ Keith shakes his head and offers him a small smile calming Lance’s nerves down only slightly. “No I’m being paranoid. We would have heard if something involving the gods had happened with Shiro.” Lance’s eyes widen at that name and he coughs to cover up his embarrassment. Keith eyes him critically noticing the blush erupting on his face.  
“What? Do you know my brother?” Lance makes a non-committal gesture before smirking. “I know of your brother. My brother knows your brother and talks about your brother to me.” Keith makes a face before laughing and relaxing into his bed. Lance watches him fold his arms beneath his head staring at the ceiling of the tent with a lazy smile. “He has quite the reputation, or so I’ve been told.” Lance doesn’t nod but doesn’t deny Keith’s statement. “I’ve heard he’s very nice…and he’s great with his sword.” Keith’s face twists in disgust making Lance laugh loudly saying, “That’s not what I meant but I’m sure that’s been said about him as well.” Keith grumbles something unintelligible as Lance leans back onto his hands staring down at the pale skin in front of him. Whether or not Keith forgot he had a tunic on didn’t bother Lance and he wasn’t going to ask him about it, especially not with this view in front of him. Almost like Keith can read his thoughts his head turns and locks eyes with Lance whose face burns up under his gaze. Keith chuckles to himself before turning back and closing his eyes with a smirk. “What?” Keith just shrugs with a smile making Lance antsy. “Keith. What?” Keith opens one eye at his whining tone making Lance fidget even more. He shuts his eyes enjoying the silence but a sudden weight over his stomach forces out a breath and his eyes fly open to see Lance’s face inches from his.  
“Tell me.” Keith laughs and pushes him back a few centimeters to catch his breath but Lance shifting his weight makes him realize their position even more. Lance balances himself by placing his hand on his chest and leaning back fluttering his wings. Keith swallows thickly and feels his skin heating up as Lance gazes down at him. Being this close he could see the different colors that swirl around his eyes and how his long eyelashes cast a soft shadow onto his cheekbones. “Keith?” Keith looks up at him in awe and shakes his head making Lance frown self-consciously. “What?” Keith sits up slightly making Lance slide down his stomach and settle in the crease of his waist. “Nothing, you’re just gorgeous.” Lance’s eyes widen at his statement and he looks away as he tucks a braid behind his ear revealing the red flesh to Keith’s gaze. “You’re sweet Keith.” His quiet tone makes Keith frown and he reaches out to tip his face up to him. Lance avoids his gaze but eventually flicks his eyes up to his with an almost vulnerable expression on his face. Keith’s hand gently cups his chin with a warm smile forcing Lance’s expression to warm. He nuzzles his face into his palm enjoying the warmth as Keith speaks. “Lance I’m not sweet. I don’t think anyone but you have ever said that to me, ever. I’m being honest. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Lance smiles softly at him before raising a brow and asking, “Even prettier than Allura?” Keith scoffs and pushes his face away as Lance laughs and wraps his arms around his shoulders.  
“What about your brother?” Keith gags at that forcing a broad smile to erupt on the god’s face. Lance wiggles on top of him as Keith lies back down on the plush mattress getting comfortable while Keith shifts. Lance finally settles his weight over his sturdy torso and drapes his wings happily around the both of them while Keith wraps an arm around his waist. A happy sigh escapes them both as they settle into the natural sounds around them. Listening to Lance’s breathing even out Keith sighs finally realizing how much he truly liked Lance. What he didn’t know is that Lance was thinking the same thing.


	9. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm the worst. Sorry guys. Let me know what you think :) your comments have kept me going

Keith woke up to a warm breath tickling his neck and fluffy feathers in his face making him blink a few times to figure out where he was. A warm body moves against his side and an arm tightens around his waist making him look down at a head of long brown hair. Lance mumbles something in his sleep and slowly wakes up blinking at his surroundings as he looks up at Keith. They both stare at each other for a moment until Keith reaches out and tucks a stray piece of hair behind his ear and fixing the braid next to it. A crimson blush spreads across Lance’s cheeks and nose making Keith laugh and lean back getting comfortable. Lance shifts slightly moving his wing letting in the cool air. Keith makes a protesting noise as the cold air hits his side making Lance chuckle into his chest.  
“You’re a big baby. It’s not that cold.”  
Keith huffs forcing his bangs to flutter and pulls lance closer as Lance pulls a blanket up over their legs. Keith watches him with an unreadable expression and when Lance looks back up at him stills at his look. “Uhh is this okay? I can go if it’s not…”  
Keith shakes his head letting a small smile flit across his face as he moves his arm to pull Lance closer so his head can rest on his chest. Lance hums as he gets comfortable and gently places his hand over his chest where he can feel his heart beating. Keith hums at his contact enjoying the warmth his smaller build brings him.  
“Do we know what time it is?”  
“Late afternoon I think.”  
Keith nods biting his lip. He had probably missed dinner and he’s sure Pidge and Hunk are looking for him but he couldn’t care in this moment. With long fingers tickling his chest and a warm body curled up into his side he couldn’t think of a better place in the world. Lance watches Keith’s facial expressions change every few seconds as his eyes flick around the roof of the tent. Lance stops moving his fingers drawing Keith’s attention making him look back down at him. “What’re you thinking about?” Keith blushes and shrugs jostling Lance’s wing making him reposition. “This and that…you mostly.” Lance nods trying to hide his blush and shifts again before crying out in pain and quickly sitting up. Keith sits up too looking at him worriedly as Lance bites his lip as his right wing droops. Keith frowns a it remembering he’s always been wary of that appendage. “Lance are you alright?” Lance nods sharply indicating that he was not in fact all right worrying Keith even more. It’s when Lance shifts and turns his back to him that he catches sight of a raised line of pink skin peeking out from beneath his tunic. Keith instantly shifts forward reaching out to gently run a finger down the scar, making Lance jump up from his seated position looking at him warily. Keith sits back on his heels watching Lance gently roll his shoulder with a small hiss avoiding his gaze. Keith taps his fingers on his thigh patiently waiting for Lance to say something, anything. Finally when he turns his eyes are downturned and his wing only hangs lower than the other slightly. Keith raises a brow but says nothing listening intently when Lance starts speaking.  
“…I have a hurt wing.”  
Keith nods and says, “I’ve noticed…can I ask what happened?” Lance pauses and hugs his arms around himself setting off alarm bells in Keith’s mind. He eventually moves to sit next to him as Keith unfolds his legs from beneath himself. Lance winces but looks over at Keith offering him a sad smile. “…not everyone is so fond of love gods.” Keith’s brow furrows at his statement and he tentatively reaches out to grab his hand holding it tight. “Lance…what do you mean? Did someone hurt you?”  
Lance makes a face and nods once sharply. “Kind of.” Keith turns to him making Lance looks at him. “Kind of? What does that mean? How does someone kind of hurt you? Lance-“ Lance chuckles softly as he look up at him with something in his eyes that makes Keith pause. Before Keith can start his angry rant again, Lance gently cups his face and pulls him forward so their lips interlock. Keith’s eyes widen and he looks around at Lance’s face watching his eyes flutter shut before following suit and leaning into the kiss. Lance hums happily into the kiss before gently pulling back and opening his eyes sporting a blush that probably matches Keith’s. The demi-god blinks at him a few times before running a hand through his hair trying to calm his racing heart. “Well, uh, that’s not how I thought our first kiss would go.” Lance rests his chin on his elbow and tilts his head in confusion willing Keith to explain. “How did you think it would go?” Keith shrugs and motions to his wing before saying, “Well definitely not when I was figuring out if I needed to kill someone.” Lance’s eyes darken making Keith pause. “You hate this guy don’t you?” Lance raises a brow. “How do you know it’s a guy?” Keith frowns and crosses his legs under himself so he can looks at Lance fully. “Women usually poison to hurt, and men are physical…so if someone hurt your wing it’s probably a guy.” Lance nods at his assessment and doesn’t deny it so Keith assumes he’s right which makes his stomach drop slightly. He moves closer to him and watches Lance smile at him sadly before he gently cups Lance’s chin making him look back up at him.  
“So, who do I have to kill?”  
Lance sighs with a fond smile as he lies down on his side behind Keith staring at the gold rings on his fingers. Keith watches him just waiting for him to say anything and eventually he does. “A couple of years ago I met a guy who told me all the right things in a difficult part of my life and I believed him…it didn’t end well.” Keith’s entire face falls at his almost whispered words and has to stop himself from hugging the beautiful man to his chest. “Lance…” The god frowns at the sadness in his voice and shakes his head. “But I’m fine! Just hurts every once in a while, and I’m sorry I totally ruined our moment we were having.” Silence falls over the tent and Lance can feel Keith stiffen beside him making him want to fold into a ball and disappear. He should have made up a story or skimmed over the fact it was because of another guy, especially a guy he was romantically involved with. Finally Lance can’t stand the silence anymore and sits up looking at Keith who has an unreadable expression on his face. He sighs as he crosses his arm over his chest and tugs his knees to his chest avoiding looking at his face. “Can you say something please? I know you probably don’t want to hear that I’ve been with other people but I’m not a slut, and I made one bad decision and-mmph!”  
Interrupting Lance’s nervous babbling Keith leans forward capturing his lips to stop him from speaking any more. He gently cups Lance’s face forcing him to look at him seriously and Keith shakes his head. “Lance, you did nothing wrong. I asked about your scar and you didn’t have to tell me about it, but you did. That was obviously hard for you, and I appreciate you being honest with me.”  
Lance smiles softly at him leaning in for another kiss, which Keith happily returns. “Also, of course I don’t think you’re a slut. Don’t ever call yourself that and don’t you dare listen to anyone that calls you that. And if anyone does, tell me, because I will kick their ass.” That gets a laugh out of Lance making his entire body loosen and he lets himself fall into Keith chest enjoying the warmth it brings him. Keith gently wraps an arm around him and running a hand down his soft braided locks. He hums as he plays with the long strands as Lance turns his head and watches him twirl a curl around his finger. “Do you like it long?” Keith hums and nods. “I think it’s pretty, but do you like it?” Lance pauses at that and nods. “Yeah. It was shorter when I was human but it makes me look pretty.” Keith looks at him confused and pulls back to look at Lance closely. “Lance, your hair doesn’t make you pretty, you’re just pretty.” Lance doesn’t respond right away making Keith laugh humorlessly and hug him tighter. “We have to work on your self esteem.” Lance makes a face so Keith leans into his neck and blows a raspberry making Lance laugh and try to get away. “Keith! That tickles!” Keith laughs and does it again enjoying the way Lance squeals and clutches at his shoulders. With the tense energy gone Lance lets himself relax against Keith only to hear the loudest growl from his belly. Keith stiffens and looks down at his stomach like he almost couldn’t believe that came from him. Lance looks up at him slowly and clears his throat. “So…are you hungry?”  
Keith nods sharply. “Dinner was a while ago here, so I’ll survive.” Lance pauses at that before pulling back and biting his lip. “Would you want to get dinner at my place?”


	10. Cherries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man look at me go. I'm feeling creative xo
> 
> Also formatting hates me. RIP I had to edit this 5 times before it worked correctly. Ugh
> 
> Let me know what you think :) i love reading your comments

     Mortals weren’t allowed here. That was his one rule. Well, that was Eros’ rule apparently. Maybe it was his mothers? He wasn’t really sure. The goddess of love didn’t really care for the matters of mortals, and whenever they were brought up she would wave a perfectly sculpted hand at the speaker signaling the end of the discussion. Lance was usually the one being dismissed when he brought up the mortals he saw at the many temples, and he quickly realized that as much as the Gods interfered in mortals lives they also cared very little for them. But that was years ago. Now he had one focus on his mind and that was getting Keith up the mountain without the other dying, and the amount of squirming the mortal was doing left him frustrated.  
     “Keith if you don’t hold on and stop squirming I will drop you.”  
Keith looks up at him sharply searching his face for a hint of amusement but the stilling of his legs and the tightening of his arms end that conversation. The rest of the quick ride to Lance’s home was uneventful, and when they touch down Keith takes a moment to still the shake in his limbs. Lance smirks at him and looks around remembering Eros’ brief warning about mortals and falling for them as hypocritical as that conversation was. In his defense though, Keith was a demi god so he wasn’t technically mortal, just part of him was mortal…he thinks. It was complicated, but what wasn’t complicated was knowing how good Keith looked walking into his home.  
Something about the gold light leaking into the dining room and the courtyard softened Keith’s edges where it touched him. Where the light hits his skin it illuminates it making him look like alabaster marble and his hair look like dark onyx. It probably had something to do with that heavenly blood running through half of his genes…the gods do love their light Lance muses.  
     The demi god pauses in his exploring the villa to turn and stare at Lance who had hung back by the door to let him move about the rooms freely, only offering little bits of knowledge about the rooms they walked through. He had a soft smile on his face where he stood and Keith’s cheeks are set aflame when he realizes he’s staring at him. With a rough clearing of his throat to center himself Keith asks, “Everything okay?” Lance answers by nodding his head letting his smile take over his bronze face. “Perfect. Let’s get you some food.” Lance pushes off the doorway and strides into the room gently taking Keith’s hand as he passes. They walk through a truly opulent room that has Keith’s mouth hanging open in awe before Lance moves them to the couches that fit the wealthy theme of the villa.  
     Following Lance’s graceful example, Keith sinks down onto some of the softest pillows he’s ever felt. Leaning back against them felt like nothing he had ever felt before and he knew if coming here became a regular thing it would ruin him from his own camp. As he gets comfortable against the wall of pillows he wonders if the God’s got pillows made of clouds because they lived among them, but he knew that was ridiculous. Of course that didn’t stop him from poking one of the plush cushions to make sure it wouldn’t dematerialize in front of him.  
     Lance shoots him an amused look before bringing his attention back to the empty low dining table. He claps grabbing Keith’s attention immediately but the golden plates that appear in front of them quickly pulls the demi gods focus. Bowls of pomegranates and other fruits he doesn’t recognize pile in front of him making Lance scoot forward excitedly. Lance reaches for a plate of fruits and throws a few into his mouth humming in contentment before offering the plate to Keith who tentatively reaches out and plucks a few to try. He looks at them quizzically making Lance chuckle. “Have you ever eaten these?” Keith shakes his head and steels his expression as he pops it into his mouth and bites down before Lance can stop him. He grimaces and pathetically sucks the broken pit out of the fruit and plucks it from his mouth. The brunette offers him a sympathetic smile gently picks another few fruits from the bowl. “I should have warned you about that. They have pits.”  
     Keith looks at him dryly as he puts the pit on an empty plate back on the table. Lance chuckles at his disgruntled expression and holds up another pitted fruit but pushes his thumb in and flicks the pit out showing Keith how it’s done. He rolls his eyes at Lance’s amused expression and grabs the fruit popping it into his mouth. The juice from the berry flows over his tongue and he hums at the delicious flavor hitting his sense. “It’s delicious. What are these called?” Lance shrugs as he finishes chewing and examines a fruit while saying, “Some people call them cherries I think? They’re from some island, but I like them the best so they’re everywhere around the house.” Keith nods and watches him pop a few more into his mouth as he expertly fishes the pits out, and delicately places them next to the broken one on the plate.  
“...I like them the best because of their stems.” Keith raises a brow at Lance’s sly smile and he chuckles before plucking one off the cherry in his hand and slipping it into his mouth. Keith looks at him dubiously and asks, “The stems are edible?” making Lance almost swallow it as he laughs. Keith glares at him as he examines a stem, making Lance laugh and shake his head before gently plucking the now tied cherry stem from his lips and offering it to Keith. Keith takes it gently and pauses as a blush erupts on his cheeks. “Wow you are very...skilled.”  
     Lance gives him a meaningful look but simply bites into another cherry without answering. They continue to sit in comfortable silence for a while eating the sweet fruit until the discarded pits sit dejectedly in a bowl and the stems are broken in front of Keith after his many unsuccessful attempts at tying them. Lance laughs at the latest attempt with a shake of his head. “You are so talented at many things…but this is just embarrassing.” Keith shoots him a menacing look and pops another into his mouth having his face screw up in concentration. He watches on gently letting his head rest on his fist chuckling at Keith’s expressive eyebrows.  
     “You have to finesse it Keith. You can’t just force it.” Keith shoots him a scandalized look and rolls his eyes with a huff that ruffles his bangs making Lance smile contently.  
     “So innocent…”  
Keith eventually gives up on this particular adventure but vows to get it right eventually. Lance rubs his thigh soothingly and looks around the table asking, “Still hungry?” Keith nods his head sheepishly and watches as Lance once again claps his hands making the bowl of pits and broken stems disappear, and in its place sits roasted meats and vegetables wafting steam into the cooling late afternoon air. Keith looks at it in disbelief as Lance reaches for the food to start filling his plate. Realizing Keith hasn’t followed suit Lance pauses with his plate in his hand to stare at him.  
     “What? Not to your liking? They can cook something else-“  
Keith shakes his head and stops Lance from clapping again. He slips his hand into his and laces their fingers together as he thinks over what’s been racing through his mind since he got here.  
     “No this is amazing, I’m just...in awe.”  
Keith can see Lance doesn’t truly understand what he means and he thinks about a better way to explain himself.  
     “In awe? Why?”  
Keith pauses gathering Lance’s full attention. “You’re a god.” Lance nods still not understanding making Keith sigh in frustration. “It’s just, when you’re at the camp I can forget you’re a god because we’re on the same plane of existence but being surrounded by this…this just reminds me that you are so far above me.” Lance quickly frowns and shakes his head.  
     “Keith-“  
Keith shakes his head at Lance’s frown and holds a hand up letting him continue.  
     “No I just, it’s amazing that you like me. Because you could have anyone in the world, and you’re hanging around with me.”  
Lance shakes his head and cups Keith’s face softly.  
     “Keith, you’re not below me. You’re my equal.”  
Keith motions around the room but Lance stops him by grabbing both of his hands.  
     “This stuff has nothing to do with status. I’m a god. I was given this. The things you’ve had to work for are worth so much more. You lived on the streets, you survived having no parents, survived being related to a god, found a family and trained so hard to become the best fighter in that camp…”  
Keith swallows but says nothing as Lance smiles at him lovingly.  
     “You’re an inspiration to me. Strip away my gold palace and wings and I’m just an excellent archer with fantastic bone structure.”  
Keith laughs out loud at his flirtatious wink and smile before leaning back to hold his stomach as he quickly succumbs to it. Lance laughs with him enjoying the pleasant sound escaping his lips. It wasn’t often Keith laughed like he had no cares in the world. Usually he let out a chuckle or a sarcastic huff when he found something funny, but a full chested laugh was rare and Lance was drinking it in. When his laughter finally dies down Keith rubs at his eyes wiping away the happy tears that gathered there and smiles at Lance happily.  
     “You make me happy.”  
     “You make me happy too sword bearer.”  
Keith scoffs and turns to grab his plate as Lance does the same but the smile never leaves his lips. Lance hums and tugs his sleeve forcing him face him again before leaning forward and capturing his lips. Keith melts into the embrace and almost drops his plate if Lance’s quick reflexes didn’t grab it and set it down on the table. Keith looks dazed as Lance shakes his head and looks back at him ready to playfully scold him, but Keith leans forward kissing him again until they both forget about the steaming food. Keith figures if magic could bring it out hot, then they could reheat it if it got cold.

 

 

     After a long kiss and a few more rounds of delicious food Keith feels like he might explode, but he’s too content to be bothered. His stomach and heart were full and if that wasn’t a successful day he didn’t know what was. As he lounges against the padded sitting area his eyes wander around the room really taking in the beauty. Almost everything was alabaster marble and gold with gems littered throughout. The amount of wealth in this room could put any king to shame, but it wasn’t much of a contest he supposed. Kings had to spend their wealth; gods could just bask in it. And over the millennia it probably accumulated.  
     His mind wanders back by Lance sighing happily against his thigh as his long fingers draw lazy circles on his clothed skin as he happily runs a hand through his soft curls.  
     “Is this all yours?”  
Lance makes an affirmative noise and stretches himself out before slowly rising and fixing his hair quickly.  
     “It was Eros’, but he and Psyche got their own palace when she became a goddess. It’s somewhere in the sea probably twice as large as this one.”  
     “I can’t even imagine what it would look like.”  
Lance laughs once and shakes his head as he motions to the room.  
     “I’m sure his home has twice as much gold and is constantly buzzing. He likes to keep busy.”  
Keith looks at him trying to decipher Lance’s tone. It wasn’t hateful but it wasn’t completely happy either.  
     “Are you two close?”  
Lance pauses at that thinking back to his previous conversation with his brother about the man sitting next to him and he shrugs after a minute of silence.  
     “I suppose. As close as God’s can get without competing.”  
Keith frowns at that and is about to ask what he means, but Lance flutters to his feet and rolls his ankles with a hum before reaching out a hand to pull Keith to his feet.  
     “Want the tour?”  
Keith nods and fixes his disheveled clothing before reaching for his hand, which Lance happily gives him.  
     “Sure.”

 

 

     The tour ended up being Lance talking a mile a minute about each room and giving brief explanations of why he liked and disliked each room. Some explanations were as elaborate as the color scheme reminded him of a particular fish he didn’t like when he was mortal, and others were just that he hated the couch. All easy fixes, but Lance wanted to “preserve the original foundations” whatever that meant.  
     By the time they sun begins sinking below the horizon line, Lance has led them to the edge of the property where the cliff falls towards the sea. Keith isn’t afraid of heights, at least he used to think so, but looking down at the sheer cliff face and thinking back to Lance carrying him up here with the help of the wind makes him realize he might have an issue with heights. Looking away from the waves below his eyes widen as he takes in the view on the horizon. Beyond the edge of the cliff are clumps of land that Keith recognizes as the Southern Isles he’s seen on the maps in the camp. Lance watches his expression carefully and sits down on the outdoor couch angled towards the setting sun before crossing his legs.  
     “So...what do you think?”  
     “It’s-it’s amazing. You can see the islands all the way out there...the Southern Isles right? That’s where God’s Pass is?”  
Lance nods and reaches out his hand to grasp Keith’s calloused digits to tug him beside himself. Keith crumbles next to him curling into his side with his eyes never leaving the skyline. They sit like that for a long time just enjoying each other’s presence with their hands intertwined and soft smiles permanently etched onto their faces.  
     “I’ve wanted to take you up here ever since I met you.”  
     “Really?”  
Lance nods like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
     “Of course. You mean a lot to me Keith.”  
Keith pauses at that and turns his face toward him surprised to see Lance already looking at him with an expression he can’t quite decipher. Panicking at the surge of emotions that bubble up in his stomach Keith resorts to his default setting, which is being an emotionally clouded asshat.  
     “I bet you say that to all the Demi gods you bring up here.”  
The air from Keith’s lungs is dragged out of him when his brain finally catches up to his mouth. Panic sets in at Lance’s cool look, and he twists to look at him full on but Lance smirks and shakes his head.  
     “You don’t do well with emotion.”  
His face feels like it’s on fire and he stammers out a response.  
     “Uh well-“  
Lance shakes his head with a knowing smirk and looks at him sharply.  
     “It wasn’t really a question.”  
Keith’s mouth falls shut but he doesn’t disagree with Lance. Emotional situations were never his strong suit. But then again, touching was never a strength of his but here he was holding and kissing Lance like it was second nature. Lance squeezes his hand in reassurance making Keith relax just slightly against him. They fall back into  their comfortable silence and they watch the sun slowly sink into the horizon.  
     “...You’re the first.”  
Keith grunts in confusion making Lance laugh.  
     “Hm?”  
Lance looks at him again with that same unreadable expression as he states, “You’re the first mortal I’ve ever brought up here. That includes Demi gods.”  
Keith doesn’t know what to say but Lance standing up signals the end of the discussion which Keith isn’t sure if he’s upset or thankful for. Before he can dwell on it though, Lance pauses and looks up sharply at the sky cursing quickly. He turns to Keith and mutters an apology before pushing him into the bushes.  
     “Hey!”  
     “Keith be quiet.”  
Keith grumbles but falls silent as he sinks back further into the bushes watching Lance look around at the sky at something Keith can’t see. He’s about to ask Lance if this was a prank before something heavy falls from the sky onto the bricked walkway. With wide surprised eyes he leans forward to see a brilliant carriage that was monumental in size pulled by two horses that weren’t exactly horses. Unlike the typical stout nature of the horses around Greece, they instead looked like a weird combination of horses with the head of a fish and tails that whipped and slapped the ground with a squelch that makes a shiver run down Keith’s spine. He looks over at Lance who nervously shifts his weight and he’s not sure why until he sees who has fallen from the sky.  
     A flowing white robe caresses the ground and laps at the brick much like sea foam would on the sand of the beach as a beautiful sandaled foot steps out of the carriage. His eyes follow the cloth up until it reaches a statuesque face with flowing ocean swept brunette hair braided and cascading down the back of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. A face that men go to war over, Aphrodite. Goddess of love, beauty and pleasure...she looked like everything and nothing he expected an Olympian to look like. Where Keith instantly recognized her as beautiful, he couldn’t stand to stare for too long. She was either too bright or too beautiful but his eyes couldn’t handle her image for more than a few seconds without needing a reprieve.  
Lance quickly walks forward as she takes a few steps away from her carriage towards her son.  
     “Lancerion! My beautiful child, how are you?”  
Lance envelops her in a hug but Keith is thrown into bone rattling pain as she speaks. What was happening? Her tone was pleasant, beautiful in the way it rolled off her tongue, but every word she spoke struck his ears making his brain rattle and forces him to cover his ears in concern for his hearing. Keith closes his eyes trying to block out the pain, and puts his forehead to the ground to center himself trying not to give away his position in the shrubbery. He could only hope she would leave soon.

     “Mother, it’s good to see you.”  
She looks at him closely with a small frown.  
     “Why do you sound like that? What’s wrong with your voice?”  
Lance’s eyes widen and he quickly clears his voice switching over to the godly tongue she was speaking in.  
     “Sorry, I was interacting with mortals today.”  
She nods in understanding and walks around to pet her horses and offer them fish she had stored in a bag.  
     “I wasn’t expecting you.”  
She laughs at him and smiles tantalizingly.  
     “Ah but aren’t those the best surprises?”  
Lance chuckles nervously and nods once to her as she gazes on him.  
     “I only set down to give my hippocampi a quick rest. They are tired from the journey, but I have business with Hephaestus tonight so I will be on my way. Poseidon would drown the islands if he thought I was hurting his precious beasts so I thought I’d take the time to see how you were doing since you don’t have as much time for me as you used to.”  
Lance swallows at her tone and walks over to run a hand of the kelp mane of the closest stead enjoying the way it leans into his touch.  
     “You are always welcome here. You know that.”  
     “Hmm I hope not. One day you might find yourself a beautiful woman to call your wife and then I would most definitely not wish to stumble upon you two.”  
Lance blushes making her laugh harder.  
     “I tease Lancerion, do not worry. You are still young and you could have your pick of the Princesses, Nereid’s, nymphs, or other beautiful beings. I do not worry about you.”  
Lance nods and thinks over her words remembering his crush sitting in the bushes.  
     “I will keep that in mind when picking a wife in the future...”  
Aphrodite hums and looks at him closely before walking to him and lifting his chin with a delicate touch of her finger.  
     “Oh my sweet boy, what am I going to do with you?”  
He smiles softly and reaches up to gently grab her hand and pull it away from his face. He gives her hand a squeeze noticing the differences in temperature and feel between Keith and her. Where his fingers were soft and warm, hers were hard and tepid. She pulls her hand from him and kisses his forehead quickly as she steps onto the carriage.  
     “I must go, but we should catch up soon. I never see your beautiful face anymore my sweet. The mortals are stealing you away from me.”  
Lance shakes his head and kisses her cheek when she leans down before grabbing the reins and disappearing into the sky again. Lance waits a few moments before running back to the bushes and pulling them back to look at Keith who has his head down and his fingers firmly shoved into his ears. A gently touch to his scalp has him looking up and removing his digits.  
     “That was terrifying.”  
Lance smiles sympathetically and nods.  
     “Could have been worse.”  
Keith rears back at his voice making Lance curse at himself and switching back to the mortal dialect.  
    “I’m sorry…better?”  
Keith looks at him warily and nods once getting to his feet with Lance’s help.  
    “Why did you both sound like that?”  
Lance looks down at him barely registering the question before answering.  
     “Hm? Oh, it’s god speak.”  
Keith shakes his head trying to get rid of the lingering pain.  
     “God speak?”  
     “The language of the Olympians? I forgot to warn you before I walked away. Mortals can’t hear the gods regularly. It’s too much for many of you. Demi gods have it a little easier, but we have to switch over to your dialect when we speak to you.”  
Keith nods while trying to get the ringing out of his head.  
     “So when people hear the gods it’s because they use our dialect?”  
     “Yes. It’s never an accident when you hear the gods. There’s always a purpose...but it’s easier for lower level gods like myself to switch between the languages. Makes it easier to interact with the mortals in our daily lives. Usually the Olympians have to touch the mortal they’re trying to speak to or the mortal has to go into a trance like the Oracle of Delphi.”  
Keith thinks that over as they walk back into the villa as Lance leads him to a room in the back. They sit down on a large plush surface as Keith gains his bearings back. Finally the ringing stops and he lifts his head from his knees that his arms are wrapped around. He looks around the room he now realizes is Lance’s bedroom and is too tired to even blush at the implication.  
     “So…what you’re speaking to me in is not your normal voice?”  
Lance makes a noncommittal noise and leans back on the bed letting his wings sink into the plush surface.  
     “It’s relatively the same…but it might just sound a little better than if I was mortal.”  
Keith nods to him and follows his lead as he unfurls from the ball he put himself into as he moves back to where Lance was laying with an arm open in a welcoming manner. Keith melts against his side and sighs as he wraps an arm around Lance’s waist pulling their bodies flush against each other. Lance smiles down at him and gently runs a hand over his hair enjoying the soft texture.  
     “…It doesn’t feel like we’ve just met.”  
Lance chuckles at his voice that’s muffled into his side.  
     “We’ve known each other for months now.”  
Keith opens an eye to stare at Lance who laughs at the raised brow. He pokes the wrinkled skin between his eyebrows smoothing is out making Keith’s nose wrinkle.  
     “Your eyes are so expressive. I feel like I can know everything about you just by the raise of your eyebrow and the roll of your eyes.”  
Keith flushes at that and hides his face in Lance’s neck making the god laugh at the feeling.  
     “You’re so cuddly. Didn’t expect that.”  
Keith huffs but doesn’t remove himself from his side.  
    “We fell asleep together earlier. You were the cuddly one then.”  
Lance doesn’t disagree and wraps an arm around his waist smiling at their shared body heat. They lie there in the quiet enjoying the sounds of the wind hitting the chimes outside the doors and windows. The god thinks over Keith’s statement and smiles to himself at their comfortable silence and proximity.  
     “…Maybe we met in a past life.”  
Lance looks down at Keith who just snuggles into his side with a content sigh. He thinks over that idea and smiles to himself as he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
